Generation Gap
by ready4thisjelly
Summary: What happens when Gale comes back to District 12 after 21 years away, with absolutely no contact made with Katniss? Ivy, Peeta and Katniss' 14 year daughter, certainly has a lot to say about this. Watch the story unfold from both Ivy's and Gale's point of view, as they learned what they've missed because of a generation gap.
1. Chapter 1: Ivy

Chapter 1

We arrived at our hunting grounds, and Mom left me to shoot while she gathered. At fourteen, she trusted me enough to get meat for both our dinner and the Hob, and I was good enough using a bow and arrow to provide it. Even if my shots weren't as good as Moms- right in the eye, every time- I could still make a clean kill.

I spotted a wild turkey near a bush, and I aimed my arrow towards it. I had a strange feeling someone was near, but I disregarded it and focused on my prey. Mom always told me to watch my back, though. I was about to make my shot, taking a deep breath in, when suddenly I heard leaves crunch behind me, followed by a male voice.

" Hey Ca-" I immediately turn, not recognizing the voice. My arrow still notched, I faced a man in his thirties, shocked at what just happened. Nobody except the Mellarks went this far out into the woods, if they went into the woods at all. He didn't look familiar, he wasn't anybody that was from town, but he looked so much like my mother I wondered if they were related. He was certainly strong, and it was strange I didn't recognize him. My blue eyes met his grey ones, when he attempted to speak.

He got ready to speak, faintly making a noise, but not ever completing or even starting his sentence. I decided he was a threat, so I took action.

"One more step and I swear I'll shoot." I said confidently. I wasn't quite sure I would shoot, but I had to appear unafraid. "Mom!" I called, eyes still locked on the offenders even more shocked face.

She came out of the trees, carrying a bundle of roots from various plants.

"Ivy, I found-" she seemed to just have noticed the man my arrow was pointing at. She stopped short, looking surprised, shocked, even angry. "Ivy." She said, her voice hostile. "Get Dad. Go. Now."

I didn't argue with her, and I handed her the bow and quiver of arrows, still watching the man with intensity in my eyes. As soon as mom was armed, I took off, braid flying behind me, grandfather's coat (which Mom generously let me wear) loosely on my shoulders.

I reached the District borders, climbing over the gate, and running into town. The whole time I wondered who that guy could be, certainly someone from my Mom's past. Two years ago, when I was of reaping age, I learned all about my parents past, of the Hunger Games. They sat down and told me everything, even showed me a book they made of all the fallen friends they had. I can't say they haven't been through a lot just to get here.

I arrive at the bakery and I can already smell the fresh bread and sweets from inside. I run in and find my eight year old brother, Pane-named after my father's late brother (and yes, named after bread)- and my father icing and stacking display cases. When I walk in, Dad sees me and smiles warmly, but it quickly fades when he sees my expression. He always knows when something's wrong.

"Couldn't catch anything?" Pane teases.

"Not the time, Pane." I turn to face Dad. "You have to help."

" What's wrong?" He questions, throwing off his apron and jumping over the counter. His protective instincts are kicking in.

"There's... Some man in the forest! Moms there now, she told me to come and get you!"

"Who is he? Did he have a weapon?"

"I don't know, and no he wasn't armed. He looked like Mom." Something tells me to add that detail in, I don't know why.

Dad stiffens. Recognition passes his eyes, along with pain, anger. Definetly someone from the past, but I still don't know who. I'm afraid he'll have an episode- when I was 12 they also explained to me about his hi-jacking- and Pane is still too young to know why Dad raves sometimes.

"Pane!" I say. "Go to Uncle Haymitch's house! Tell him what happened. I'll find you after." He doesn't argue, and he throws off his apron, running out the door. "Dad, come on! I'll show you the way!" I grab his arm and pull him through town and eventually near the woods.

Dad stops when we reach the gate. "Ivy, go to Pane and Haymitch. Don't follow me, I don't know the whole story yet."

"But Dad!" I exclaim, wanting to know what's going on. "At least tell me who it is!"

Our blue eyes meet each other. " Haymitch will explain. We'll talk later I promise."

I hug him firmly. His strong arms hold me. "They're that way." I say once I let go, pointing out the direction. Without another word, he climbs under the gate- with some difficulty because of his large build- and loudly runs off into the woods. I watch him go, and when he's out of site, I run to Haymitch's house, hoping for the best, expecting the worst.


	2. Chapter 2: Gale

Chapter 2

Throughout the whole train ride,I wondered what their lives were like now. I knew they were together from a couple questions from the Capitol that they answered, but other than that, I knew nothing of them. I alway tried to avoid anything that had to do with them, for the most part.

Did they have a family? No,I got that idea out of my head. Peeta would be lucky if they were even legally married, considering how stubborn Katniss is.

The train finally arrived. District 12. Home. It's been 21- no, 22 years since I've last seen it in person, not just from Capitol newspapers.

As the train pulls up at the station, I grab my luggage from overhead and immediately Go onto the street. I saw all new houses where the sweet shop,the shoe shop, even the school building used to be, and I recognized few faces. So many people had been lost in the war, and although District 12 was populated again, it was mostly filled with people from other districts.

I was passing by a shop when I finally saw someone I knew, or used to know. She recognized me right away.

"Delly!" I said to get her attention. She quickly turned, and did a double take when she couldn't believe who she was staring at.

"Gale?!" she runs to hug me, her blond curls bouncing. "How, when..? What are you doing here!?" she asks me in her high excited voice.

" Visiting. Somebody finally convinced me to come." That somebody was Clementine, a girl in two I've been seeing for a while. We haven't tied the knot yet, but she lives with me. She told me- or more like persuaded me- to come back to Twelve and get reacquainted with my past home, and the people from it. Well, maybe she didn't mean Delly, but it was a start.

"That's great, Gale. I've got to go, but maybe we can catch up later?"

"Sure thing."

"Great! See you around!" she says as she turns to leave. I realize I'm letting someone who might know where the real reason I came go, so I call back to her at the last second.

"Wait- Delly!" she turns back to look at me, waiting. "Have you seen her- Katniss?" Delly gives me a kind smile.

"Woods, where else?" and with that, she runs off to wherever she needs to be.

"To the woods it is, then" I whisper to myself, starting the trek there from town. On the way, I pass by my old house, unoccupied, keeping my stuff there for the time being. I reach the district borders soon enough, and squeeze under the un-electrified gate.

I travel through the woods, all of my old days with Katniss coming back to me. Getting attacked by bears, whistling to the Mockingjays, countless jokes about Effie Trinket and her Capitol accent. In the midst of my thoughts, I hear rustling in nearby. Deciding it could only be Katniss, I silently walk towards the noise.

I'm behind a tree where the noise came from when I see her. Signature dark brown braid in her hair, bow and arrow in hand, fathers hunting jacket draped over her shoulders. It's like I'm looking at the 16 year old again. It's now or never. I make my move.

"Hey, Cat-" I'm stopped suddenly, finding an arrow pointed directly at me, Katniss looking at me.

No, it's not Katniss looking at me. A girl who looks like Katniss exactly, except I find blue eyes studying me, trying to place me. Katniss doesn't have blue eyes.

"I-? " I attempt. I have no idea what to think, much less say.

" One more step, and I swear I'll shoot." the girl says. Eyes still trained on me, she calls out. "Mom!" Mom?

"Ivy, I found-" the one I was looking for comes out of the trees to my right. She stops suddenly when she sees me, anger in her eyes.

Katniss.


	3. Chapter 3: Ivy

I could already hear Uncle Haymitch and Pane arguing from a block away.

"What do you mean you forgot?" Haymitch yelled.

"I don't know, I was scared!" Panes voice retorts back. They could both be such children sometimes, getting mad over silly things. I love Uncle Haymitch, but at least Pane was a child.

I flung open the door to his house and stomped in. I found them shouting in the living room, both on their feet. While Pane is just as good with words as me and Dad are, he has moments when he can get as short tempered as mom. I don't like arguing by yelling, I think it's pointless. I decided to intervene.

"Haymitch!" I shouted over them. When he didn't stop, I yelled again. "HAYMITCH!" They both stopped now, just noticing I was I the room.

"What?" he yells back.

"Pane is just a kid! You can't yell at him like that! And Pane! It's your Uncle, not your friend! Respect, please?" Pane sits down in a huff, obviously still angry. Haymitch looks at me like I'm crazy.

"We'll I'm starting to realize why they named him Pane, if you know what I mean." He retorts.

I roll my eyes at his humor. "Do you want to know what happened or not?" I ask.

"Go ahead, sweetheart." He answers, plopping down on the couch. I explain to him the whole story, right up to where Dad ran into the woods in search of Mom.

"So, who was it?" I ask after I'm done, hoping for an answer. Pane has been quiet the whole time, but now, he sits up straight and leans forward in anticipation.

"Somebody who caused a whole lot of trouble in the past. You wouldn't even believe." Haymitch says nonchalantly, as if the whole thing will blow over in a day.

"I want names. I want facts. Dad said you would tell me" I say.

"It won't make a difference to you, but the name is Gale Hawthorne. Your parents will probably want to explain. Not that big a deal." Dad almost had a meltdown, Mom looked really angry, and he's saying it doesn't matter? I'll never understand Haymitch's logic.

"Not that big a deal? It seemed like a pretty big deal to Mom, and Dad too. So is that it? Your not going to tell me anything else?"

"Yep. Was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm surprised they didn't expect it." Haymitch says, standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to resume my nap." He says as he leaves the room.

I sit on the couch now, and I'm silent for a long time, taking in the gravity of the situation. Gale Hawthorne? What had my parents not told me? They told me everything as far as I knew, from Mom breaking Dad's heart in the first game, to mending it in the end. What was missing? I almost forgot Pane was in the room, until he speaks up.

"What did he mean... From the past? What happened? I'm confused Ivy." He says sadly. Even though Pane can be obnoxious sometimes and act older than he is, he's still just an seven year old who has no idea of the world before us. I stand up and walk over to him, rustling his blonde curls.

"You'll learn about it later. I only just found out." He looks at me with his grey eyes, still not understanding completely.

"Promise?" He asks hopefully.

I give him a faint smile. "Promise." I say.


	4. Chapter 4: Gale

Katniss' face. Bright blue eyes. Peeta. I connected all the dots, feeling dumb for not figuring out sooner. A family. A daughter.

"Ivy. Get Dad. Now. Go" Katniss pushes. Without hesitation, the girl hands Katniss the bow and arrows, eyes locked on me until she runs out of the woods, heading back the way I came.

I take in the scene. She hasn't aged much, only a few wrinkles and tired bags under her eyes. Katniss, with the same braid as her daughter, pointing an arrow at me like her daughter, and giving me the same steely look as her daughter. Could two people be so similar? Aside from Peeta's eyes, the girl was all Katniss.

"What are you doing here?" Katniss breaks the silence, bringing me out of my thoughts. She sounds angry and hollow.

"Visiting. I want to make things right." I answer.

She holds the arrow tighter, drawing it back more. "So easily after 22 years? Thanks for keeping in touch."

"I didn't know what to expect." I suddenly realize what a bad plan this was. Going to the woods, expecting to pick up where I left off with her? I should have waited until she was home, I should of waited until her and Peeta were both home. We stare at each other for a long time, until we finally hear loud footsteps behind us. It could only be one person.

Peeta bursts into the woods. He sees me, and I can see he suspected I was here. He has the same mop of blonde curls and the same blue eyes, only he seems and looks more mature.

"Katniss!" He shouts and runs to her. He puts her slightly behind him, but not blocking her arrow from me. "Gale." Peeta says strongly, staring me down. "Why are you here?"

"Please, Peeta." I plead. He's always been the gentleman, understanding people through only few words. "I just want to apologize, make things better." He takes a moment to determine whether I'm lying, but finally, I see in his eyes he understands, and knows where I'm coming from. I know he would be willing to hear me out, but I also know he won't do anything Katniss isn't okay with.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks, proving my point.

"No." She gets out, her voice wavering. No. She's not accepting me. No. She won't allow it. No. My heart drops. Not because I'm so madly I love with her as I once was, but because I just want to mend the friendship we once had.

"Come on, then." Peeta says, taking her hand, making her lower her bow. She obidently follows, never letting down her guard, as they start to make her way out of the woods.

Peeta catches my eye one last time, silently telling me not to follow, to give her time, and that he really does understand. I'm left alone in the woods with my thoughts after that.


	5. Chapter 5: Ivy

Pane and I sit on the couch together for another hour, him writing something, and me sketching. I got Dads artistic ability, and even though I can paint images almost as well as he can, my passion is really designing clothing. It seems girly for a girl who can hunt, but once when I was younger, I found a picture of Mom and Dad when they were young. Mom was wearing and elegant dress that looked like she was engulfed in flames, while Dad wore a black suit accented with red. Ever since I saw that, I've been sketching dresses and other clothing. Twice I even bought fabric to make a model of what it would look like. Currently, I'm working on a pink gown, with a sheer fabric of soft reds, yellows, and oranges over the pink skirt.

Pane can't draw like me, but I've always been jealous he got grandfathers voice. He discovered he could sing and that he really liked it early on in music class. Not that I'm a bad singer, I'm okay. I used to be pretty into it until I was like, 5, then I started drawing and only sang on special occasions.

Suddenly, we both stop what we're doing and look at each other when we hear a door open and close. When we see Mom and Dad come into the room, we both stand, and Pane immediately flings himself at Mom.

"Mommy!" he shouts, running into her arms, showing how young he really is. She drops her bags and hugs him back, kneeling down to his level. I walk over to where Dad is standing, taking his hand. He squeezes it slightly, not letting go. I realize that our family is awfully mushy.

"Mommy! What happened! No one is telling me anything!" Pane speaks again, pulling out of the hug.

"It will be fine sweetheart," Mom tells him, still on her knee. "Where's Haymitch?" she asks him, moving blonde hair out of his eyes. Me and Dad are still silent, but I look and see he's wondering the same thing.

Pane crosses his arms stubbornly. "Went to take a nap. Guess all the yelling really tired him out." He says angrily.

Dad suddenly lets go of my hand and steps forward. "He yelled at you?" he asks Pane defensively. I know Dad has had bad experiences with his mother as a child, and the last thing he wants is for his own child to be bullied. Mom stands and looks at him now, as he starts making his way toward the staircase.

"Dad, wait!" I catch his arm. I couldn't let him waste anymore time where we could be finding out what's happening. "I stopped him when I got here. I told him what happened and he said it didn't matter. It's no use. Just please. Tell us what's going on." I say pleadingly. I can feel tears sting the back of my eyes. Why are they keeping us in the dark about everything?

"Peeta." Mom says. "They'll find out anyway. There's no choice." She says, even though I can tell she'd rather not tell us. It's unusual for her to decide, since Dad usually convinces her to do things. I look back to Dad, and Pane runs up to him now, his big grey eyes looking sad and confused. Dad could never deny Pane, especially when he's looking at him with that expression in his eyes. He closes his eyes and sighs, accepting defeat.

"Let's go home. I'll make dinner and we'll talk later. I promise." he says, leading Pane forward with his hand. Mom and I follow closely behind.

When we get home, I rush to Dad's art studio, uncovering a blank easel, and I paint like crazy, all the events that happened today. I vaguely remember Pane and Dad starting dinner, while Mom went to wash off.

I'm startled about an hour later by Moms voice behind me. I didn't even know she had come into the room.

"Dinner is ready, Ivy." She says. I drop my paintbrush, cover my painting of Gale in the woods, and turn to look at her, a still upset about before. I can't sit and eat like everything's okay for another hour, I need to ask her at least one question. I finally work up the courage to ask.

"Who's Gale Hawthorne?" I ask abruptly. She looks shocked, like she wasn't expecting me to know the name. Then, she seems to realize how I must know.

"Haymitch told you." she says it more like a statement, not a question. I nod, but she still didn't answer my question.

"Was he like, an enemy? Should we be afraid? Pane is really confused, and so am I." I say.

She sighs, and speaks. "No, not an enemy. A friend actually. The only way he might have been an enemy was to Peeta, and I know he never saw him that way. I don't know if he's safe now, though. As for your brother..." she took a deep breath. "He has a lot to take in the next couple of days." She pauses, trying to think of anything to add. "I'm sorry. I-can't. I'll tell you more after dinner. Now, come on, your fathers waiting." With that, she waits for me to get up and follow her to the kitchen.

I got some answers. He could he have been Dad's enemy, but he didn't seem him that way? What does that mean? How can an enemy be a friend at the same time? As far as Pane goes, I hope they let it on lightly. He shouldn't have to learn about this at such a young age. I hope Gale knows how much trouble he's causing for our family.

I'll get answers after dinner. I'll learn about what my parents haven't told me after dinner. It seems like everything is going to happen after dinner, and today, dinner can't go by any slower.


	6. Chapter 6: Gale

I lean against a tree for hours, thinking my day through. Maybe Clementine was wrong. Maybe this was a mistake. A much as I missed District 12 and my old life, maybe I didn't belong here anymore. District 2 had certainly changed me.

This wasn't Clementine's fault though. I'm just an idiot. Why would I go into the woods and say 'Surprise Katniss! I'm your hunting partner again!' Delly was shocked to see me in town, so why would popping out of the trees make it any better?

Then, I thought about Katniss and Peeta's daughter. That still sounds weird. So, Peeta had convinced her to have a kid. Maybe even more than one, I don't know. What did Katniss call her- Ivy? I still can't stand the resemblance I saw between them. Aside from her misplaced blue eyes and pale skin, she was certainly related to Katniss.

Ivy thought I was a threat. Katniss and Peeta did too. I know it's suspicious that I'm here out of the blue, but why would I ever hurt Katniss? Peeta seemed to get why I was here before we left, but he told me to give her time. Maybe I could ask Delly to try to talk to them for me, since she always made the situation better than it was.

Soon, the stars came out. I decided to start heading back out of the woods. I eventually got to my luggage, when I remembered that the first thing I was supposed to do when I got to the district was go see my brother, Rory at his house. Stupid. I got so caught up in the moment seeing Delly, and Katniss, that I realized he was probably worried sick something had happened to me.

I made my way towards his house, where he told me was right near the crossover from the Seam into town. I got there fast enough, and walked up to the house to knock on the door. It flew open before I had the chance.

"Gale! What the heck man, I've been waiting at the window for like 5 hours! Where were you? I was about to send out a search party!"

"Hi to you too, Rory." I said. I looked at my brother. He changed so much from the 12 year old skinny boy I had to feed as a teenager. He was old now, and while he was shorter than me, he looked like I had at that age. I caught a glimpse of stubble on his chin, when he invited me inside.

I take a look around. It's a quaint place, a kitchen and a living room to my right and stairs leading up to my left.

"So? What's the story?" Rory asks, arms crossed.

"I ran into Delly in town. Went to go see Katniss. Didn't realize how late it was." I say, only giving him half of the story. "It's good to see you."

Rory smiles. "Good to see you too, Gale. There's someone you better meet, though." He turns towards the stairs, and calls up. "Angela?"

"Coming!" A high voice calls back. Soon, a girl emerges from upstairs. She has dark hair and chocolate eyes, and she looked like she was from another district.

"This is Angela, my fiancé." Rory says. Fiancé? Why didn't I know about this?

Angela is now grinning from ear to ear, and I smile back at her, extending my hand. "Nice to meet you." I say.

She shakes my hand "I'm so happy to meet you! Rory has told me so much about you!"

"He sure can be a pain, huh?" I ask jokingly. In response, Rory smiles and rolls his eyes, while Angela lets out a delightful laugh.

"You've got that right!" She says, playfully pushing Rory's shoulder. "Come on up, I'll show you your room!" I follow her up the stairs into the guest room. It has a dresser, a bed, and seperate bathroom. I lay down my suitcase while she goes to make tea.

I'm halfway unpacked when I hear Rory behind me. "You must be tired after a long day in the woods." He says, leaning against the door frame.

"How did you know that?" I ask quizically.

"You've got dirt and leaves all over your back. Losing your touch?" He questions.

"Yeah, right." I say, brushing off my back to find he's telling the truth. We're silent for a few moments. "I've missed you, Rory" I say.

He looks up at me, and responds, "Me too." My family has never been affectionate, but hearing that is like getting a welcoming hug to me. Angela comes in behind him, giving me tea. "See you in the morning?" Rory asks, already leaving my room. I nod, and once he leaves, I finish unpacking, drink my tea, and fall asleep, dreaming of my past.


	7. Chapter 7: Ivy

I pushed around food on my plate until dinner was over. The minutes seem like hours. We're all silent while we eat, until Dad speaks up.

"Go to your rooms, kids. We'll come find you after we clean up." he says. Pane and I immediately jump out of our seats and run to our rooms. It seems like forever until I hear a knock on the door. I jump up to get it, to find Mom waiting for me.

"Come on, Ivy. " she says. Without another word, I follow her downstairs to the living room, to find Pane and Dad already there. Dad's sitting on the coffee table, starting to explain what the Hunger Games are to Pane, who's on the couch. I take a seat next to Pane, while Mom grabs Dad's hand and sits with him.

"You must hear about it in school." Dad says.

"Kind of. I don't know what they are though." Pane responds. Dad goes on to explain what they are, the rules, how terrible they were to everyone in the District, and how each year, countless people would die in the clutches of the Capitol.

Then he goes on to explain how they got involved. Our Aunt getting reaped, Mom bravely volunteering. Our father getting reaped, his only thought was to die to save the love of his life. He doesn't go into gruesome details, but he does tell him everything they went through. Pretending to be in love, or not so pretending on our Dads part. Just hearing it again brings tears to my eyes. It must of been so hard, so confusing and terrible for both of them. The berries, the suicide. The story has barely begun, and once he gets through the Victory tour, and the threats against them, Dad starts to get into the second arena.

It's too hard. The remaining pool of victors are reaped. Dad fabricating Moms pregnancy, pretending they are in love again, even Dad dying. Names like Finnick Odair and Wiress are brought up. I'm crying by the time he gets to Mom blowing up the arena, and while Panes eyes were dry, we are both bawling by the time he gets to his hi-jacking.

Our parents let us take that much in for a while. I cry into Moms shoulder while Pane crawls onto Dads lap and cries into him. Mom hasn't said a word, but I know it's hard for her also. I hate to say it, but Dad has always been the strong one when it came to this. After we are somewhat calmed, the story starts again. But it's Mom who speaks now.

She tells of her deep depression while Dad was gone. Of how she was the rebellions 'Mockingjay', how she was the face of the war. She tells us about how Peeta thought she was a mutt, how confused they both were. She told us everything that happened in District 13 during the war, right to the when they're in the Capitol, and they have success. She even tells us about how her and Dad came back to District 12 and fell in love all over again.

Through some of my tears, I have to ask. "But...who's is Gale? Where does he come into this?" My parents look at each other, knowing this moment had to come sometime. Mom speaks again.

"A friend. My hunting partner actually. You know after my father died, I had to provide for my mother and Prim." Her voice falters on Prim, my aunt. Primrose is my middle name, in honor of her. "His father died into mines also. I met him in the woods, for years we hunted together. Me and Peeta got reaped. He looked after my family, along with Peeta's father. When we got back, he didn't like the 'Star -Crossed Lovers.' He told me he was in love with me. He's the reason I held back from Peeta all that time. They were sort of at competition, who I would choose."

Dad interrupts, "No, it wasn't competition. We were just so unsure of who...who she loved."

"Oh, I loved Gale. But not like I loved Peeta. Gale, he was destructive. He rescued Peeta from the Capitol, but he killed tons of people in the war. He...even...he made a plan to drop bombs on all the children in the Capitol. To distract them by killing the little ones." Mom is near crying now. "He didn't mean to." she says. "He didn't mean to kill her." It sounds less like she's telling us and more like she's telling herself.

He set off bombs, on children? What kind of monster is this? "Who?" I ask, "who did he kill?" I say forcefully. Mom is crying now, a lot. Dad catches my eye and motions for me to calm down.

"Prim." She gets out in a breath.

I take a moment. Prim, my aunt. He killed her.

I stand quickly. He's the reason for half of Moms nightmares, for all her worries about us. He kept Mom from Dad. He kept me from having an Aunt. I don't care how much he 'loved' Mom. This was not okay. I'm about to say something, but Pane gets to it first.

"So he's here. Is he dangerous?" He asks. All three of us look at him, surprised he spoke.

"That's the problem." Dad says. "We don't know if he could do anything to hurt us." I know what he's saying. He could try to take Mom away. He could be 'destructive', like Mom said. I couldn't think straight. They should of told me when I was 12. They shouldn't have lied. I didn't like Gale. He seemed like too much trouble. How could Haymitch say he didn't matter?

"Make him leave." I yell at them. Can't they see I'm angry, hurt? They stay quiet, so I take the chance to run up to my room, lock the door behind me, and sob.


	8. Chapter 8: Gale

Since I've made plans with Delly on Saturday, and have nothing else to do, I spend the next two days catching up with Rory, getting to know Angela, or traveling around town looking at the renovation, or trying to find people I know. There aren't many left. Almost everyone here is from another district. Finally, on Friday, I run into Thom, a miner I worked with for a short period of time, who helped me when I was whipped.

"Thom?" I ask, running up to him. He's looking over blue prints, standing in front of a building that hasn't been renovated yet. He turns to see who called him, and squints at me in confusion as a come closer.

"Gale. Gale...Hawthorne?" he asks.

"The one and only" I respond, now directly in front of him.

"I thought you were in Two. 'Changing the government, one step at a time." He says jokingly, using our old motto. He raises his eyebrows at the end, questioning why I'm here.

"They couldn't keep me away from 12 forever. Meanwhile, what are you doing? Sketching out buildings?"

"Hey, it beats working below ground. You see this?" He asks, pointing around town. "All me."

"Impressive" I say. "So," I don't really know where to go with the conversation now. "You have a family?" I ask awkwardly.

"No. Seeing someone." He says, looking back at his blueprints. I raise my eyebrows, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Anyone I know?" I ask.

"Yes. You know her." I wait for him to continue. "Delly." He finally gets out.

I'm shocked to hear this. Delly Cartwright and Thom Galon? "Delly? And she didn't tell you I was here? I'm going to lunch with her tomorrow." I tell him.

Now it's his turn to look shocked. "No, I've barely seen her the last couple of days. She's got her own business now, just starting out. A restaurant, well, a really small one."

"That's great, Thom." I know Delly's parents always wanted her to inherit their shoe shop, but she hated working there as a teenager. It's nice to hear she's doing something for herself, rather than making everyone happy.

"Thanks. I better get back to work, though. You should come help, we need more strong men that have roughed it in the mines. How long are you staying?" He asks.

"I'm not sure. Like a couple of weeks, a month maybe." I say. "But sure, I'd like to occupy my time doing something."

"Good, we need all the help we can get. See you around, man." he says.

"See you around." I say. I turn at that, going back to Rory's house, excited for tomorrow already.

When I get home, I don't know what to do. I decide to call Clementine. Rory has a phone in his house, though I'm not sure why. I dial her number, memorized by heart. While it rings, I think of her tan skin, her chocolate eyes, her jet black hair, until I finally hear a voice on the other end.

"Hello?" The sound of her voice makes me realize how much I've missed her, how much I missed our home.

"Clementine!" I exclaim. "It's me, Gale."

"Oh, Gale? I miss you! How's it going? Have you seen her yet?" She asks. I know who she's referring to.

"I miss you too. It's okay, catching up with my brother and some old friends. As for Katniss..." I go off, wanting to hold off on that for as long as I can. She won't allow it.

"Gale? Come on, tell me." I sigh, as I explain to her the whole story from the beginning. About the girl I thought was Katniss, who she turned out to be. About Peeta coming to the woods to get her, and me being left there alone.

"I think this was a bad idea." I tell her.

"No, Gale. It wasn't. You have to face her, fix things with her. I promise you'll feel so much better when you do."

"But...you're all I need now. I can go on without a friend." Could I? I had a few in 2, but none were extremely close, since I traveled around a lot.

"No, you can't! Please promise that you'll try to fix things again. For me?" She pleads.

"Fine." I give in, deciding she's right, I shouldn't give up after I made a stupid choice.

"Good. Well, I better go. It's getting late. Love you."

"I love you too." I say as I hang up the phone. Right as I do, Rory and Angela come in, back with groceries. How long had I been on the phone? I look at the time, and it turns out it's already nighttime. Rory asks me how my day was, what happened. I tell him abut Thom, and my talk with Clementine. I've already told him about her yesterday.

Soon, Angela comes back, telling us dinner is ready. We eat a quick meal, and I go to bed. Tomorrow is Saturday, where I'll get to see Delly. If I know her, she'll still be friends with Peeta. I can finally get some closure on what I've missed the past 20 years, all tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9: Ivy

I lock myself in my room for the next two days, refusing to eat, refusing to talk. I know Pane is taking the news better than me, but he doesn't want to leave the house to go to the bakery like he usually does. I hear him next door a couple of times, telling stories with Mom as he tries to cope with everything he's heard. Dad and Mom try to coax me out of my room everyday. I don't respond, I just sit on my bed, wallowing.

One night I fall asleep, thinking of how much I hate Gale, how much I hate the past Capitol. I drift off into a dream which soon turns into a nightmare.

Mom and Dad are in the Games again. I'm watching on a screen in the Capitol. Suddenly, a fire roars. They run, as trees fall around them. They think they've made it out and their safe, but they don't seem to notice a tree falling behind them. I scream for them to move. I'm yelling for them to run. They don't move, oblivious to everything. Suddenly, it falls. It crushes them both, tearing them to the ground, burning their flesh, and skewing blood everywhere. I let out a cry of terror, when suddenly I'm behind held by arms around me. A voice is talking to me, saying everything is okay. I'm suddenly aware I'm not in the nightmare anymore, but in my dark room, being held by my Dad.

He's holding me close to him, whispering to me that he's here, that we're all safe. I open my eyes and cry into his shoulder, gasping for air, and just making out a knocked open door. I try to talk about the dream through my sobs, but I don't know how much he understands so I stop and let him comfort me. When I finally stop crying twenty minutes later, I'm still sniffling in his arms. He shifts, and I hear him talk.

"Try to go back to sleep, okay?" he whispers. I nod, but I can't stay here alone. I need security with me, that nobody is going to be taken away from me.

"Stay with me? Please Dad?" I whisper, holding on to him tightly. His grip tightens on me as if he'll never let go, as he lies down with me, kissing my hair.

"Always." He says. I can hear the love in his voice as I drift back off to sleep, finally feeling safe in my fathers arms.

I wake up in my room, which is filled with sunlight. Dad isn't next to me, and I look at the time. 10:00. Already at work. I stand and go downstairs, passing by my broken down door on the way out.

I can already smell bread from the staircase. I turn into the kitchen, finding Mom at the counter. "Mom." I say hoarsely. I guess my voice is lost from all the yelling last night. She turns, and looks shocked and relieved I'm out of my room, and I'm talking.

"Ivy." she says as she runs to hug me. Arms still on my shoulders, she says "We heard you last night. We were all worried, including Pane. I had to sleep with him since you stole my husband." she says with a hint of humor in her voice. A smile at her, but it quickly fades.

"I'm sorry Mom. This is harder for you than on anyone else. I shouldn't have reacted that way, I should have-" she cuts me off.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have told you, a long time ago. I just never thought..." I know what she's thinking. She never thought he would come back, she never thought we would have to know about him.

"It's fine." I say, hugging her again.

"You must be starving" Mom says. I nod and sit down at the table. She fixes me a plate of food, and I realize its Saturday. One week before Pane turns eight. I smile at the thought of a birthday, Dad making a cake, and Mom singing a song.

"Mom?" I ask. She turns around and questions me.

"Yes?"

"Can we go out today?" Buy something for Pane? I haven't got anything yet." I tell her. She smiles and remembers his birthday, but frowns after.

"Actually, I have to stay and get a package from the Capitol," she tells me. "But I think Haymitch is going to buy him a gift today! Go with him. He'd love the company."

Uncle Haymitch wouldn't usually enjoy company, but if its me or Pane, he would. He can get into arguments with us, but I know he loves us like we're his own. I'm reluctant to go at first, I had my heart set on going with Mom, but I change my mind. It's been a while since I've spent a lot of time with him.

"Sure Mom. I would love to go with Uncle Haymitch," I say.

With that, she brings me my food, and I happily indulge on two days worth of meals I missed. I'm finished soon, and while I go and take a shower and change, I try to forget about Gale for the day.

By the time my hair is braided and I have money for Panes gift, it's 11:30. I kiss Mom goodbye and head to Uncle Haymitch's house. Mom must have called before hand, because before I even have the chance to knock, his door flies open and a grumpy Haymitch stands before me.

"C'mon girl. No slacking today. How old is the kid gonna be? 5?,6?" he asks me.

"Good morning to you too," I tell him as we start walking toward the square. "And he's going to be eight by the way." He raises his eyebrows in surprise at that.

"Eight? But that means I'm sixty- " he sighs. "Yup. He's going to be eight. Jeez, I'm old." He shakes his head.

I laugh at his discovery of his age. He smiles also and seems pleasured that I still find him funny. "What did you have in mind for a present?" I ask him. We're now approaching Town, and 2 or 3 blocks away I see people walking in the street.

"Well, I was gonna get him some baby toy. But apparently he's eight. So I have no idea."

I shake my head. "You really don't know what to get him? Well, I guess I shouldn't judge. I don't know what to get him, either."

"Then lets sit in the square. Think for a while," he says. It's odd he wants to do this, Haymitch is more of an on the spot guy. Maybe he feels bad about everything going on, or maybe he just misses me being younger and us spending time together. What ever it is, I don't deny his offer, and we grab a table with two chairs when we finally arrive in the square minutes later.

We're quiet for a while, just thinking about who knows what, trying to find something for Pane. We're about five minutes into our silence when I see someone on the other side of the square. Someone who makes me want to crawl back into my bed, under my Dad and Moms protection. But at the same time, I want to punch him.

Gale Hawthorne.

I'm about to bolt, but Haymitch senses my movements, and puts a hand on my shoulder, looking at me directly in the eye with a patient look.

"I'm not going to be anywhere near that guy!" I snap at him. Anger courses through me as I see him settle down at a table near the cafe.

Haymitch looks at me pointedly and says "Sweetheart." This makes me stop for some reason. I look at him, and his hard gaze doesn't falter. Haymitch wants to tell me something. Was this his intention all along? I settle back down in my seat, and give him a questionable look, that tells him to go on.

He sighs, "Now sweetheart, I told you, this guy is no big deal. I'm about to argue that this guy certainly is a big deal, or so it seems to my parents, but he cuts me off. "I don't know why you're parents and you are making this huge. He's no threat."

"You don't know that Uncle Haymitch," I state.

"Well, I'm usually right about these things, aren't I?" He's right. Although Haymitch has a bad temper, and isn't exactly social, I have to admit that in all cases, he is the smartest guy I know.

"I'm listening," I say.

"I've known Gale for a long time. I watched him and your parents grow up for heavens sake. He wouldn't hurt you guys."

Haymitch may know this guy better than I do. No, he definitely knows him, and my parents, and me, better than I do. But I think he's overlooking something. I drop my gaze to a chip on the table. My voice is hoarse when I say "He killed Prim."

Haymitch's reaction is nothing like I expected "Oh, bullcrap. He was rash, he was angry with the Capitol, I wasn't expecting anything less then some death traps. But killing Prim? His whole thing was protecting your mother, why would he do the one thing that would break her? He loved her, and she loved him." WHAT? I look up at him with probably the most confused face ever. "Well yeah. She loved Peeta romantically, but she can't have a brother? You love Pane, don't you?" I nod. "Same deal. The point is, if I know anything about your parents, and you also, then this is thing is going to blow over fast, and Pane, of all people, will make you guys come to your senses. That boy, he is something special."

I contemplate what he says. I'm still not okay with Gale, but I don't think he's... physically dangerous. I'm not sure about the thing with Pane, but Haymitch is intuitive. However, in the midst of all this madness, Haymitch did something. It's funny really. I know what to get Pane.

I stand up. "C'mon Haymitch. We're pooling our money and getting Pane something amazing." He stands, and I take his hand. He raises his eyebrows at our clutched hands.

"Still can't cross the street by yourself?" he teases. I smile at his joke, and he smirks back.

Nevertheless, neither of us let go for the rest of the trip.


	10. Chapter 10:Gale

I wake up in the morning, and the first thing I think of is Delly. I already have a plan for this afternoon. I check the time, and it's late , so I go downstairs to find Angela making toast in the kitchen.

"Good morning!" she says when she sees me.

"Morning." I reply, grabbing a muffin from the table.

"Any plans for today?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm going out to see Delly Cartwright." She smiles warmly at the name.

"I love Delly. She's a great friend. She's from District 12, right?" she asks.

"Yep. Knew here when we were in thirteen though. She nice." I say. Angela seems about to say something, but changes her mind. She decides what to do.

"Listen, Rory's birthday is coming soon, and I don't have any ideas. Do you think you could help me come up with things tomorrow?" She asks tentatively. Oops. I completely forgot about Rory's birthday next week. I guess this is a plan to team up with Angela, and get him a gift before he realizes I forgot.

"I would be happy to help." I say.

"Good" she replies, smiling again. We talk more, until she finishes eating, about how things are going. When she gets up, saying she better go, I suddenly ask her a question I wasn't planning on saying out loud.

"Wait- do you know anything about...Katniss and Peeta?" I ask, surprising both of us.

"The Mellark's? I know Peeta well, but not Katniss so much. Their kids are great." she responds. I can see that she's wondering why I would want to know about them. Rory must have told her something. "Well, I'll see you around." she says, grabbing her bag and going out the door.

"Bye." I shout after her. What now? Rory isn't home. Angela left. I still have two hours until I see Delly. I settle on taking a long shower, thinking over Angela's words.

The Mellark's. Katniss changed her last name? She knows Peeta. I'm not surprised, everyone knows the amiable baker, while Katniss is probably more shy, spending her time it the woods. Then she said 'Their kids are great.' Kids. Plural. Another daughter? A son?More than that? How old? The daughter I met looked like a teenager. 16 years old or something. How old was their other kid?

I realize the water in the tub has gotten cold. I get out, change clothes, and see I have thirty minutes left. I decide to head into town anyway. I'm where I'm supposed to meet Delly in fifteen minutes. It's just a relaxing place outside with tables and seats around. In a little while, I see a blonde head running up to meet my table.

Breathing heavily, Delly says "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. I was early anyway." I reply. She sits down, and I let her catch her breath, before I can't take it anymore. "How many kids do they have?" She looks at me, a questionable look on her face.

"Well I guess we're jumping straight in. Katniss and Peeta's kids? They have two. How did you know?" She asks.

I explain to her everything, and it seems like the twelfth time I've relived that story. When I'm finished, I say again, "Two kids?" I can't imagine Katniss having any kids. It's unbelievable to me Peeta could convince her to do that. "Who?"

"The girl you met, Ivy, she's fourteen."

"Fourteen!" I exclaim. I was way off.

"I know, she grew up fast. Sure is a looker." she thinks out loud. "Oh, yeah. And they have a seven year old son, Pane. Probably the exact opposite of Ivy, blonde with grey eyes, and works in the bakery with Peeta. Sweet little boy. Idolizes his parents."

I think about this for a second. A seven year old son, who took after Peeta. I can imagine how much Katniss must love them when they're little. She worshiped Prim...before. "Are you...friends with them?" I ask.

She smiles at the question. Leave it to Delly to turn this into something happy. "I go by the bakery a lot. Katniss and I and friends now, we talk to each other. As for the kids, they always ask me for homework help. They're a nice family Gale. You would've been happy to see them grow up."

I wasn't so sure about that. I still need to tell her about the plan, though. "Delly, could you do me a favor?" I ask. She nods, encouraging me to go on. "Could you...maybe talk to Peeta? I just want to meet up with him, explain what I'm doing here. Apologize. Could you pass the message on? Tell him to meet me here in the morning tomorrow if he agrees?" Delly takes a couple minutes to thinks.

"Sure, Gale. But to be honest, I'm confused. Why are you here?" I realize now I haven't explained my self completely.

"Visiting Rory, seeing how things are in 12." I answer. She raises her eyebrows, asking me for the real reason. "My girl back in 2, she convinced me to come back. Apologize. Get re-acquainted with...Katniss. She nods her head, expecting my answer. She winkles her brow in confusion again.

"Your girl? You have a girl?" she teases.

"Hey, don't go there. I know about you and Thom." Her eyes widen,and she punches my arm. "What? Good for you, Delly." I say. She leans back I her chair, collecting her bags.

"We'll, I have to get down to the bakery before Pane gets there. I have a lot of convincing to do." I stand up, and she hugs me before walking off.

"Good to see you Delly. And thanks, for everything."

She smiles, saying "You too, Gale."


	11. Chapter 11: Ivy

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Haymitch asks as we walk down the block past the square.

I look at him and say, "Bullsh*t!"

"Bullsh*t?" He asks me like I'm crazy. "Hey! Wait why are you cursing?"

"When you said bullsh*t a minute ago. It reminded me of something."

"You'll have to be a little more specific, sweetheart," he says.

"Okay, okay. So last month Mom and Dad forced me to go to this magic show at Pane's school, and after every single trick, Pane's friend would say 'Bullsh'-" Haymitch glares at me. "That word... I guess he just learned it and thought it made him sound cool or something. Anyways, Pane and him got into this argument and Pane thought the show was really great, so he said that one day he'd do magic and show his friend it was cool. He came to me after saying he couldn't find one and that he'd never show his friend now."

"I don't see how that fixes our problem," Haymitch says "and how did you get that all from one stupid word?".

"Shh, I'm getting there," I snap back. "So last week I'm talking to my friend, Dylan,"

"Whoah whoah whoah- you're talking to guys?!" Haymitch stops me. "I thought you said they were icky!"

"Yah, when I was seven. And besides, Dylan is just a friend."

Haymitch studies me for a moment but decides I'm telling the truth. "Good," he says, "Dylan better be just a friend."

"He is. But, Dylan's brother is kinda cute..." Haymitch loosens my hand and looks at me with wide eyes. "What? I'm a teenage girl Haymitch." He looks like he's about to argue with me, but I stop him "So Dylan tells me he was walking by this store the other day on 13 Street and May Avenue, and he saw a magic kit! It's expensive and fancy apparently, but I really think Pane will love it." I say, as we come up to the store front.

"Expensive, huh? Alright, let's get this over with," he says as we walk into the shop.

When we walk in, we see an odd variety of things. There's posters of some music bands, a bunch of black clothes with skulls and cross bones on them, a place with a bunch of silver and what looks like tooth jewelry, and strangest of all, wigs, bright ones like they wear sometimes in the Capitol. Haymitch looks at me as if questioning where he is and why, but I just shrug my shoulders. I feel out of place wearing the floral skirt my Mom got for me.

I see a guy walk out of what must be the back room. He's bald, wearing all black with a silver chain on his pants. Most noticeable however, is a striking black tattoo of a dragon down his neck. The guy sees us and walks over, and I immediately notice his baby blue eyes and warm smile, as out of place as my skirt.

"How may I help you guys?" He asks in a friendly tone.

"Uh," I look at Haymitch for a second " We're looking for a magic kit? I heard you guys have one."

He laughs as if I'm joking and says " No kidding, someone just came in here and almost bought the last one, but lucky for you we still have it. Let me go get it in the back, and you'll be on your way, unless you need anything else?"

Haymitch and I look at each other and shake our heads. "No, that's all, thanks" I say. With that, he goes out to the back and returns in a couple minutes with a large purple box embedded with the word MAGIC on it.

"Well, here you go," he says. Haymitch and I pay the man evenly, say thank you, and go out of the store. As soon as we leave, Haymitch turns to me.

"That was one of the weirdest things I've ever experienced. And I've gone to the Capitol many times."

"What was so strange about that?" I ask.

"He had a snake tattoo down his neck that looked like it was going to eat a skull, but he was nicer than your father. That is strange."

"Well, you can't judge someone that quickly. You don't know the story behind the tattoo, which I think was a dragon by the way, and you don't know his history or what he's thinking." I tell Haymitch. In response, he looks at me knowingly, and it dawns on me after a minute of confusion what that look really means. I sigh, "Oh, sure, big lesson learned, but I think the case of," I swallow hard before I saw his name "Gale, is different."

"You might want to follow your own advice, sweetheart. Think about it." He says.

The rest of the way home, we're both silent as I think about how I don't know a thing about what Gale thinks about all this.


	12. Chapter 12: Gale

The next morning couldn't come fast enough. The bakery opens at 8, so I wake up bright and early at 7 so I can find Peeta. By 7:20, I'm in front of the bakery, and I can't believe what I see.

The bakery was in the same spot it used to be, only this time, it looked a lot different. A huge window right in front was filled with beautiful cakes, complete with edible flowers and cool icing patterns. Inside, there were tons of different kinds of bread, cookies, and small cakes behind the counter. On the face of the building, bold proud letters read "MELLARK'S BAKERY".

I remembered standing here when I was younger, ready to trade squirrel meat for a baguette. It was more simple back then, with dirty windows, a small variety of breads to choose from, and a sign that said "Bakery" written just above the door. Peeta had really changed this place. Actually, the whole town was really changed.

I go around back, where Peeta would be, and knock on the door. Nobody comes, and I'm scared for a second that maybe Peeta didn't want to talk to me after all. I'm about to leave, when the door swings open.

A breath of relief passes me, and I look up. Peeta Mellark. He looks me up and down, and I do the same to him. He looks...older. His blonde curls are under control. Around his bright blue eyes are worry lines- no, smile lines. His jaw is more defined, and his muscles are broader. He stands straight and confidently. I look him in the eyes, and I see the boy I knew has grown up. I look him in the eye, and hug him.

He hesitates, but claps me on the back. I hear the smile in his voice when he says "Come right on in, Gale."

I step inside the bakery. The warmth of the ovens and smells of fresh bread gets to me immediately. Peeta closes the door behind us and motions to a table with a few chairs at it. We sit down across from each other, and get to business.

"It's been a while. It's nice to see you again. Why did you want to talk to me, Gale?" he starts off.

"A little while ago, I decided it was...immature that I haven't spoken to Katniss. She was my best friend, and I never even got to apologize for the things I've done, for Prim, for everything- it's been too long. I chose to come to 12, with the plan of mending this friendship. Only stupid me, I decided to pop out of the forest and say "Hey Catnip, I'm back". But- but I saw the look you gave me. You understood something about why I'm here. You can help me reconnect with Katniss. And also...I never said I'm sorry to you."

"Sorry? For what?" he inquires.

"Sorry for competing with you for her. You deserved her, and I was stubborn and selfish. You always were a good guy. You've been through a lot, and deserve a great life."

Peeta smiles softly. "Thank you, Gale. But, you didn't have to apologize. We were young and confused. And I don't like to think of it as competing, I mean, we didn't fight about it, we just tried to understand who she wanted."

I thought for a second. "Yah, yah I guess you're right. Katniss...how is she? How are you? Tell me your story. I want to hear everything."

Peeta got a confused look on his face and laughed as he said "everything? That'll take a few years. But I'll tell you the important things. I don't even know...I guess I'll start when I got back from the Capitol. I had planted her some primroses...she was pretty upset about everything and was in terrible condition. She wouldn't eat, she barely slept, she was so unwilling. And I was in no better condition. But I still loved her. So once I didn't have an episode for a month, I went over and asked her to be with me. We had become friends again, we ate together, we slept together- I mean like, for nightmares. I mean we obviously did _sleep_ together later but-okay, you know what I mean"

I laughed. He shook his head and continued "Sorry. Anyway, she started to get better, even hunted again, and we started to date I guess. I eventually moved in with her little by little, and we tried to help each other. We made a book of people we lost in the war, Haymitch helped too- I can show it to you sometime. And I made her talk about everything, and made her listen to me. She got way more soft- I mean she's still Katniss and definitely lays down the law in the family, I can't handle punishing our daughter like she can. After about 3 years, I convinced her to marry me. It wasn't big, we just toasted bread, and the next day went to the court house. She kept the name Everdeen. I had already opened the bakery, and she started providing meat for the market and even volunteered at the hospital. Then, I started having episodes again. They came like crazy, and, well. I almost hurt her a few times. I felt awful. I scared her beyond her wits, and she had to stay with Haymitch while I went to get treatment. It took three months to get me back to episode free Peeta. And when I came back, I found out she started volunteering at the school to speak to kids about the war. She told me it was hard, but it was really helpful, and she told me she wanted a kid. Someone like Prim to take care of and protect. And I was ecstatic! It was around 4 years into our marriage, when she got pregnant with Ivy. At first it was great, we laughed, Delly and I threw her a baby shower, she loved it. Then during her third trimester, when Ivy started to kick, she started getting terrible nightmares. She thrashed and barely got any sleep, she didnt want to eat- I had to coax her every meal to think about our baby. And Ivy came 2 months premature. The doctors told us she might not make it, and Katniss was convinced it was her fault. But we waited together in the hospital for a long time until they told us Ivy would most likely make it, and we could take her home in two or three weeks. We visited her everyday until we took her home. And Katniss-" Peeta laughed nostalgically. "Katniss would NOT let go of her. For the first month, she couldn't be separated from Ivy for more than an hour or she would go crazy. Ivy- you've seen her- she looks just like Katniss, except with my eyes. She also has freckles, which Katniss loves. Anyway, we raised Ivy and me and Katniss love her. When she was 4 or 5, she started complaining that she wanted a younger sister, because she wanted to practice braids on her and Katniss doesn't like people touching her hair. Then she started leaving us clues, started asking us daily, tried to guilt us into it- you know, normal 5 year old things, and how could we resist? More like how could I resist- oh-and Ivy started going to school the same year, and her name was Ivy Mellark, and Katniss wanted to show the connection, so after some long thought, she changed her last name legally to Mellark too. Then I convinced her, with some hard work, to have another kid. And she got pregnant with Pane, our son, when Ivy was 6. This pregnancy was way better, because we had Ivy to look out for and keep us distracted. Everything went normally, and Pane was born. He looks like me, except with grey eyes- they look blue sometimes, it's hard to tell. Ivy was upset that he wasn't a girl, but she got over it. And Katniss? Ivy made Katniss into a mother, made her strong, but Pane is such a Mama's Boy, he made her have a huge soft spot. And now Pane is turning 8 in a week, Ivy is 14, and she hunts with Kat. Pane just started learning how to shoot, and wants to continue, but for now works in the bakery with me. And that's it."

I didn't know what to think. I was amazed. Shocked. Happy. But sad, sad that I missed out on so much. "Do you- do you think Katniss will talk to me?"

Peeta was quiet. He was trying to choose his words, I could tell. He always made sure he knew what he was saying. "Katniss has forgiven you, Gale. She knows, yes maybe you did set off the bomb that hurt someone she loved, but you didn't mean to. You didn't murder her sister. She understands how complicated it was, and how things were at the time. What she doesn't understand it why you never contacted us. She wanted to hear from you, but was very adamant about you coming to us. Also, the way you showed up, excuse me, but completely inappropriate."

I closed my eyes and immediately started apologizing. "I'm an idiot. That's so true, I don't know why I thought I would bombard her in the woods. I don't even know why- I'm sorry- I just want to see her, apologize for, for everything."

Peeta shook his head. "It's not that simple. It's not just me and Katniss anymore. We have two kids. And, and- look. When Ivy was 12, we sat her down and told her about the Games, about the war. But Katniss insisted on leaving you out of the story. So much was going on and it was a lot to handle already- you had been out of the picture for 20 years and seemed like an unnecessary detail to the story. And now, you show up, and we had to tell Ivy everything all over again, and tell Pane about the Games too, even though he's much too young to do that do. And honestly? Ivy wants you out. She thinks you murdered her aunt, she thinks you're an enemy. Pane isn't too cool about it either. And if our kids don't want you here, nothing will change Katniss' mind."

I took that in. I terrified their children. A 14 and 8 year old hate me. I felt horrible. But, I need to do what I need to do. "I understand. Really, I do. But I came here to make things right. And I didn't know you had kids, but if I'm making things right with you and Katniss, by extension I need to make things right with them. So please, will you talk to her?"

Peeta studied me. We made direct eye contact, and I held it. Finally, he said "Of course. But I can make no promises. And I have to say, if my babies aren't okay with it, neither am I."

I sat up in my chair suddenly. I had an idea-"can you give her a letter? I can come buy tomorrow at the same time and deliver it."

"Yah. That would be a good idea. She can hear what you need to say without the pressure of seeing you, and our kids don't need to know. The bakery is opening soon, but see you tomorrow?"

I exhaled largely. "See you tomorrow." Peeta got up and shook my hand, then opened the door for me.

"Good seeing you, Gale" he said,

"You too. Thank you, for everything" I said. I walked out the door, but at the last second, turned back and said "Oh and Peeta?"

"Mm?" he wondered.

"You did a great job. Congratulations on your family. You deserve them."

Peeta smiled warmly and folded his arms. "Yah, I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

And with that, I walked out of the bakery and went home to write a letter.


	13. Chapter 13: Ivy

Chapter 13

I got home at around 5 with tons on my mind. Me and Haymitch got lunch together after we found the gift, and he didn't notice, but I kept thinking about what he said about me making a judgment on Gale.

When I got home I went to my room and stared at the wall. I've had the same room since I was little, and on the wall across from my bed was a mural. Dad had painted it when Mom was pregnant with me, and it was a gorgeous picture of a meadow. The sun was setting, so there were soft pinks and oranges in the sky, and a flock of mockingjays were flying over the daffodils and sunflowers.

It was weird, but the wall always got me into deep thought mode. Maybe Gale wasn't a bad guy. He was Mom's friend. He did obviously care about her, and she him. And Dad didn't act like he was an enemy. If anything, he came to say sorry right? Because he must know he hurt my parents when they were kids.

It might even be good if he talks to them. If he's mean then they'll take him out of our lives forever. But if he fixes it...he might help them. Every once and a while Mom had nightmares, and I stay up with Pane distracting ourselves from the screaming and crying. When we were younger, we'd go in and crowd the bed to comfort her. Maybe less nightmares would come if Gale came to apologize.

I scratched my head and felt my scar. It went from the top of my forehead right to my eyebrow. I thought back to when I was 5 and first got it.

It was my birthday. Me and Dad went out for ice cream at Delly's restaurant. I was wearing my favorite orange dress.

"I learned a song in school today!" I had said excitedly as we ate our ice cream.

He smiled back and said "Oh yah? Sing it for me, I'm sure Delly would love to hear too, right Dell?"

Delly turned at the sound of her name and was leaning over the counter, nodding expectantly. I wasn't shy at all, and stood up. Before I began, Dad wiped my mouth with a napkin and then sat back in his chair and nodded. I began to sing.

" _Down in the valley, the valley so low_

 _Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_

 _Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;_

 _Hang your head over, hear the wind blow"_

Near the end of the first verse I looked over to Dad expecting to see a big smile and maybe even an applause, who knew. But he wasn't smiling, he was just staring coldly ahead. He was sweating. His hand was in a fist. Nevertheless, I continued, trying to remember all the words.

" _Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_

 _Angels in Heaven know I love you,_

 _Know I love you, dear, know I love you,_

 _Angels in Heaven know I love you."_

I looked over again. This time, Dad's eyes were closed tightly, he was sweating more, and he was grabbing and rubbing his own wrists over and over again. Delly seemed to notice and she came around, coming closer to both of us.

"Peeta, are you okay?" Delly asked worriedly.

Not knowing what to do, completely clueless, I began to sing again. " _Down in the valley, the valley so low-"_ Dad opened his eyes and stood up from his seat. His eyes were almost completely black, and he was making a terrifying face. He looked angry.

I gulped and looked at Delly, who was now in front of me, blocking me from Peeta. "Daddy?" I asked cautiously.

The next few moments were a blur. Dad freaked out and punched the wall. Then, I saw him start to lift a table.

I had just started to cry when Delly yelled to me "Ivy, get out of here. Run across the street and get Mr. Stern from the laundromat."

Not thinking twice, I ran out of the restaurant as fast as I could. I ran across the street and somehow, I tripped on something and landed flat on my face on the cement outside the laundromat. A second later, I heard glass break behind me in the restaurant. I began to wail, blood obscuring some of my view. I heard someone on the street yell "oh my god!", and soon, there was a crowd in front of me.

They kept on trying to get me up, put bandages, and the nurses even came from the hospital. But I kept screaming in between cries "Daddy! My daddy is with Delly PLEASE go help him".

The next morning I woke up in the hospital, Mom sleeping in the chair next to my bed. "Momma?" I asked. I got out of bed and shook her awake.

"Ivy!" she exclaimed when she woke up. "Baby come here!" she hugged me and then picked me up and put me back in my bed. "How are you feeling? I was so worried!"

"Where's Daddy?" I demanded. "Why was he doing that? What was wrong with him? Does he not love me anymore?" I said on the brink of tears.

Mom shook her head immediately and sat down next to me on the bed. "No baby. He loves you with all his heart. Completely. But Daddy has had a rough past and sometimes gets really angry. You were singing a song to him right?"

I shook my head yes. "The Valley Song. I learned it in school and wanted to show him. But then he started sweating and punched the wall."

"Ah, see?" Mom said. "That song and Daddy, they don't go together well. When you're older, you'll understand why. But he needs some space, and didn't mean to scare you. If he ever starts to get that way again, you need to run and find an adult, okay?"

"Okay, but where is he?"

"He's in another room in the hospital sweetheart. With Haymitch and Delly. You'll see him later, when you're both ready."

I didn't really understand what was happening at all. But I was 5, so I didn't know what to do. A few minutes later, the nurse came in. She explained to me that when I fell my forehead had partially split open, and I had gotten 12 stitches.

Later that day, I went down with Mom to the psychiatric ward of the hospital and had a supervised visit with him and Mom. He kept on apologizing and saying he loved me no matter what, and gave me a big kiss on the forehead.

7 years later when I was twelve, I found out my Dad was hijacked by the Capitol during the Victors War. The night my parents explained to me why Dad had his episodes, I looked in the mirror at my scar and cried all night.

I stopped touching my scar when I heard Mom call me down for dinner. I went downstairs and saw Mom setting the table and Dad coming through the door. By then I had made up my mind. I wanted to meet Gale.


	14. Chapter 14: Gale

I rushed back to Rory's after my visit with Peeta. I was feeling good about this letter. Terrible about everything else, sure, but good about the letter.

When I got back, I reached for the phone and called Clementine. She picked up after one ring. "Clem!" I exclaimed.

"Gale, how is it going this time?" she inquires. I realize how much I miss the sound of her voice.

I sigh. "It's okay, actually. Could be much better if you were here. I got to meet with Peeta today."

"With Peeta? How'd that go?"

"Katniss refuses to see me. But I got him. We talked...he told me about their life. They've been doing really well, and turns out Katniss forgave me for the Capitol bombings. But, I really scared her and her kids. They have two kids, a girl and a boy. And I don't think they'll let me see her and explain if I scared her kids, they're the love of their lives."

"Well hey, at least you got to see him, and she forgave you. That's a victory. But the kids...that's really tricky. What are you going to do?"

"I convinced Peeta to let me write a letter to Katniss. I'm going to put something in there that I want them to tell their kids, that I want, that I need to apologize to them too. Hopefully...hopefully you were right about this."

I heard Clementine laugh on the other line. "Gale. Please. When have I ever been wrong?"

I laughed back. Clementine had been wrong many times before- until very recently she thought a carpenter was someone who put carpets down in new houses. But I knew what she meant. Her moral compass was very strong.

"Not even once" I said to her. "Anyway, I better go write the letter now, but I'll call again later. I love you."

"I love you too Gale. Talk to you soon."

I hung up the phone. And sat back in my chair. Time to start writing.

I go get a pen and paper from the kitchen and sit down at the table to write.

 _Dear Katniss,_

Wait. I couldn't start with 'Dear Katniss' like an idiot. It's not just a letter to her, I just sat down with her _husband_ and got him to do this for me! This letter is for both of them. I crossed it out.

 _Dear Katniss & Peeta, _

Alright, this was better. My '&' symbol took a little while to write but that's okay, it was inclusive.

 _Dear Katniss & Peeta,_

 _I'm writing this to tell your family_

-Oh, right. Their family. They have a family. Damn it! "Katniss & Peeta" would not suffice, I needed to make sure they know that I'm aware of what I'm doing to their whole family, and I want to fix this with all of them. I crossed it out.

 _Dear The Mellarks,_

Am I supposed to say 'The'? Is that a thing? It sounded kind of weird. I crossed it out.

 _Dear Mellarks,_

It sounded more correct, but still kind of strange. I couldn't get the 'The' out of my head. I crossed it out.

 _Dear The Mellarks,_

Okay no, that was definitely wrong.

 _Dear Mellark family,_

Yah, I liked that. It grouped them together, it was inclusive, that was definitely it. I was about to start writing the actual letter, when the door opened. It was Angela.

"Hey!" She said when she saw me. I didn't know you'd be home."

"Yah, I just got back from the bakery."

"Oh, you met with Peeta? Did you meet Pane, he's such a cutie."

"No, not yet. But hopefully I will soon. What are you up to?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing, I was just going to look for a present for Rory- you wanted to come right?"

Crap, how did I forget again? His birthday was on Saturday and I had nothing. But I needed to write the letter by tomorrow too…

I looked at the time. It was early, I could get back to this by tonight. At least I had a solid opening, right?

"Yah, sure, I'd love to come" I said to Angela. "Did you have anything in mind?"

Angela scrunched up her face and shook her head no. She chuckled and said "Not really? Is that bad?"

I laughed and grabbed my stuff. "I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out. Rory isn't that complex" I said as we walked out the door. "Let's go!"


	15. Chapter 15: Ivy

"Daddy?" I said as I came down the stairs. He was taking off his shoes.

"Ivy!" Dad said when he saw me. "Come here" he said as he extended his arms. I ran over to hug him and he stroked my back, asking how I was doing.

"I'm okay. A lot better actually. I'm sorry I woke you last night" I told him.

"Oh, Ivy. Don't apologize." He put his hand on his back and led me to the couch, where we both sat down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um, yes actually. I want to talk about a few things." I said hesitantly.

"What is it? Go ahead, I'll always be listening."

"So my dream last night. I guess I'll start there. You and Momma were in the Games, and I was watching. And you guys were running from something, and then you stopped you made it somewhere And you thought you were safe." Now Mom, who was listening from the kitchen, came into the room. I looked at her and back and Dad, and tears started to well in my eyes. My voice began to shake. "And I thought- I thought you were safe. But then, then this tree-" I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Dad started to rub my back, and both of them were making eye contact with me. I took a big breath.

"A tree. It started falling. And you guys didn't realize and had- you had this look on your face. Of, of relief. You thought it was over, and it wasn't. And then," I sniffled, thinking of what happened next. "And then it crushed you both. And you guys died. You died, okay?"

I leaned into Dad. He circled his arms around me and said "Ivy, we're not. We're right here and will never leave you. We got out of the Games, and ended it for good. For you guys. Now it's over."

I shook my head. "No, it's not! It's not over, because Gale is here. And you guys lied to me about what happened, and now what? And who knows what's going on in his head? Why is he even here? Are you really just going to leave me in the dark like that, again? Are you really just going to leave yourselves in the dark again? It's not over!"

Dad was giving me a steady look, trying to figure me out. He looked to Mom. Mom came around the couch and said "Well, Ivy. What do you want us to do?"

"I want to meet Gale." I said, determined.

Mom and Dad looked at each other for a good ten seconds. "What?" I asked. My tears were drying up now.

Dad furrowed his eyebrows at Mom and pointed his head toward me. "What?" I demanded.

Mom sighed and closed her eyes. "Listen Ivy. This is hard for all of us. And Pane needs to be apart of this too. Can we put a pin in this until tomorrow? Can you do that for me honey?" she asked.

I looked at her and then at Dad. Nothing ever changes Mom's mind. "Fine." I said looking at her. "We'll talk about it tomorrow I guess." I got up and started to go back to my room.

I turned when I realized something. "Oh, I forgot to tell you guy something huge." I said to my parents.

They looked concerned and Mom said "What is it, Ivy?"

"Could Dad maybe attach the door back to my room?"

They got a look of relief on their face and I laughed. "Sure, I could do that." Dad said.


	16. Chapter 16:Gale

It felt like I was waiting for Peeta for a year before he came to unlock the bakery. But then again, I probably shouldn't have gotten there so early.

I was playing with the letter in my hand. In the nicest handwriting I could muster I wrote on the envelope 'The Mellarks'. I thought about it's contents, and while I knew it was the best I could do, I wished I was a more eloquent person. Like Peeta. That man saved an entire nation with just words.

I was also ready to get this message delivered and let fate play out. If their family wanted to meet me, great. And if they didn't, I could stop bothering them and go home. Either way, once this I gave them this letter, it was out of my hands and I could start spending more time with Rory.

I thought about what Angela told me yesterday. She had mentioned that maybe I didn't even need to get him a gift; Rory was apparently incredibly excited for me to come visit, he was getting ready for a week.

I had NO clue! I felt bad, honestly. I mean, we called each other every once in a while, but for holidays. I love Rory and we were so close when we were younger but since moving to 2...I don't know. I guess we lost touch. And the fact that he was excited- I mean, here I am begging for the attention of a family who doesn't want it, while my own family is right in front of my face.

"GALE!" I suddenly heard.

I looked up to find Peeta standing in front of me tapping his foot and holding his keys.

"Oh, Peeta! How long have you been standing there? I was spacing out."

"No kidding. I said your name three times." Peeta smirked. "Now can you please let me open my bakery?"

"Oh. Oh yah, sorry about that" I said awkwardly as I moved out of the way. He opened the door and let me in first, then followed after. He turned on the lights and started setting things up and wiping off the glass cases.

"So," Peeta said while getting dough out of the oven. "Do you have the letter?"

I looked down at the letter in my hand. This letter was my last chance. I exhaled and held out the letter to him. "Yah, I have it right here."

Peeta stopped kneading dough on the table and took the letter. He turned it over in his hands first, then put it in his pocket and got back to kneading. "I think you have a good chance, by the way."

I furrowed my eyebrows and said "What? What do you mean?"

Carrying a huge sack of flour effortlessly to the table, he said "My daughter Ivy, she told us last night she wants to meet you. Clear things up. Pane is pretty open to learning more, and Kat? I talked to her last night and said she _needs_ to know why you're here. And her curiosity will probably get the best of her, it generally does."

Things began to brighten in my head. I had a good chance. I could put all of this behind me, once and for all. Clementine would be so proud.

"That's amazing!" I told Peeta. "Thank you- thank you so much! I don't know what I'd do if-" suddenly we heard the back door open and close.

A young voice cried out "Daddy! Mama said you forget your wallet!" and Peeta turned.

"Just a minute!" he called back. He turned back to me and said "Oh- Pane got here early. You better go, but I'll deliver the letter. See you soon?"

I grabbed all my stuff and hurried towards the door "See you, Peeta". I exited the shop and once I was outside and and across the street, I looked back across to the bakery window. A little blonde boy, whose curly hair was in his eyes, was trying to drag a sack of flour into the kitchen, but fell backwards. Peeta, who was just a giant version of the boy, picked him up and threw him into the air and both started laughing and playing around with each other.

I smiled- they were adorable. But a second later I frowned.

I really hoped I didn't disappoint this family.


	17. Chapter 17: Ivy

"Ivy! Dinner!" Mom called down the stairs.

Ugh, finally! I was waiting all day for dinner to come, they couldn't avoid talking about Gale now. We were all together and it was the perfect time.

I took one last look at my dress design. To keep myself busy I had bought some fabric and started to make my fiery dress- it was coming along nicely. The pink I used wasn't girly, it was intense and would look good with oranges and yellows and reds.

I went downstairs and sat at the table with Pane while Dad and Mom put food on our plates. Pane was in the middle of a story about how a flour sack exploded all over Dad.

"-and a customer told him he needed a tan!" Pane said. Mom chuckled as she sat down, and Dad pretended he was hurt at the comment.

"So," Mom said changing the subject. "We need to talk about something." She looked at me and Pane, and rested her hand the table. Dad put his on top of hers. "Gale sent us a letter. Do you guys wanna hear it?" she asked.

I immediately nodded my head. Pane looked at me, then shrugged and said "I don't know, why not?"

"Alright." She said. She took out an envelope which had "The Mellarks" scrawled over it, and began reading.

" _Dear Mellark family,"_ Mom paused and looked up.

"Solid opening," I said, encouraging her to continue.

" _Dear Mellark family,_

 _I know me arriving may come as a surprise to you. I know that I've done a lot of things that have affected your family in some bad ways. And I'm truly sorry for that. But I came to fix a mess that I've created, not just with Katniss and Peeta, but with the whole family. I would be beyond honored if you all let me meet you and apologize in person, and get a chance to explain things and take responsibility for my actions. You deserve that much. Please, consider this, for all of our sakes._

 _I hope to see you all soon,_

 _Gale Hawthorne."_

We were all silent for a moment. Then I spoke up. "I'm still totally down for meeting him." I said confidently.

Dad nodded his head and said "We know, and honestly, I'm okay with it too. Gale delivered this note to me. I think he's genuine. Katniss?"

Mom sighed. "I don't know yet. We have two yes's so far, and if Pane agrees, I don't see why we wouldn't meet him. It would be good for all of us. Gale was my best friend when I was younger. Maybe we'll all get to know him a little."

We all looked at Pane. I could tell he was feeling the pressure now. He kept looking down at his food, probably wishing he could eat it instead of having this conversation. "He sounded nice I guess- remember when Jonas got in trouble for calling me a bad word? Teacher made him apologize and he started being nicer to me and my friends. Maybe Gale would do the same thing and be nicer. Not to us only, but to our friends too" Pane said.

We all smiled. That was a really sweet thing to say- Pane was growing up well. Mom closed the letter and said "Yah, maybe he will be nicer. Okay, then it's decided then. On Sunday we will invite Gale over, so clear your schedules. Alright? Now go ahead and eat, your food is probably freezing by now."


	18. Chapter 18:Gale

The smell from Angela's soup made my mouth water - she was an amazing cook. Rory and I sat at the table hungrily awaiting our meal.

"So," Angela said as she grabs a ladle from the table, "at the birthday festival, Rory and I are going to officially tell everyone about our engagement".

"Birthday festival?" I asked.

"To honor all the birthdays, every month we have a big party in city hall. People with birthdays that month and their families are invited," Rory said "and if the party falls on the day of your birthday, you're the guest of honor".

"It's this Saturday this month" Angela said smiling. "Rory is the guest of honor" she said smiling. "He's lucky, July has a lot of birthdays, so the party will be pretty big".

"That's right!" Rory whopped. "And the list went up today. I only have to share it with 2 other guest of honors. Robert Quinn and Pane Mellark. It's gonna be a blast" he said excitedly.

"Pane Mellark?" I asked. "Like, **the** Pane Mellark? Whose parents are Peeta and Katniss Mellark?"

"Yup, that's him," Rory said. "Say how are things going with you guys? Did you meet up with them yet?"

"Uh, just Peeta. Hopefully I'll see them soon, he has to let me know if Katniss is okay with it."

"Well you're going to be at the party with us, and Peeta sure as heck will be there- he always gets commissioned to make the cake. Katniss and her daughter will be there too, for the kid. And hey, the guests of honors and their guests always sit at their own table, so you'll definitely see them on Saturday!" Rory explained.

"Are you serious?" I asked. How was this possible? I would've called it a HUGE coincidence- if I believed in coincidences that is.

Angela gasped and said "Oh that's so cool! Look, it's all working out for you Gale!"

I wasn't so sure though. I know Peeta and his daughter wanted to see me, but what if Katniss or her son didn't? That would be so awkward- for all of us. And me at the same table as the Mellarks? That could ruin Pane's birthday- or even worse, Rory's.

I sighed as Angela placed some soup in front of me. I was getting tired of running to the bakery to deliver a message to Peeta, but if he didn't know, what else could I do? I had to warn him and his family. But I couldn't do anything until tomorrow morning, so I dug in to my food.

I was sitting on the couch with Angela and Rory watching television. It was almost 11PM, and I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep that night. I had been nibbling on a piece of cake when the doorbell rang.

Angela and Rory looked at each other confused as she asked "Who could that be?" Rory shrugged but got up to open the door.

Angela and I turned when Rory said "Oh- hey, what are you guys doing here?", and hugged one of them. I was shocked at what I saw.

"We're here to see Gale actually," Peeta said from the door. "Do you mind if we come in?" he asked.

"Not a problem," Angela said. "We'll-uh, give you guys some space." she took Rory's hand and led him upstairs. As they went upstairs Rory turned back to me and shrugged.

Peeta came and shook my hand. "Gale," he said, "nice to see you again."

I tried to say hello, but I was almost frozen, still not understanding what was happening.

"Come, sit down, and don't look so shocked. We have a lot to talk about." Katniss said.

Katniss!


	19. Chapter 19:Ivy

_author note: I had accidentally repeated a few chapter back their as some one has pointed out! So sorry, this is all new to me. I fixed them so you may want to go back to Chapter 15 and re-read. I hope you are enjoying the story! I know some things aren't accurate, a little far fetched, or kind of strange, but it's just the vision in my head. We're almost there!_

My parents thought they were _so_ slick.

They tried to hide their concerned glances toward each other, but they still silently argued during dinner. Then they kept yawning and pretending they were tired and even went to their rooms. But it was pretty obvious to me that they left at 11, thinking me and Pane were asleep. But what teenager goes to sleep at 11? You'd think they would realize that.

After they left, I went downstairs and sat on the couch watching TV. I had too much to think about to sleep.

So we're meeting Gale on Sunday. Everybody agreed to it. I should be excited- I was getting what I wanted. But of course I was a little worried. What if he was mean? What if he made everything worse and Dad had an episode? Or what if he was so nice Mom decided she made a mistake and left Dad and us and went to go live in 2 or something?

Okay, that last one was a little farfetched. Mom loved Dad, she did. But still, meeting Gale might be a mistake. Too late to change that now, though.

I was flipping through the channels when I hear a noise behind me. I see Pane coming down the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"Ivy, where's Daddy?" he asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I think they went out. What do you need him for anyway?"

"I'm missing one of my dinosaurs" he said as he sat down on the couch. Pane was super into dinosaurs, and he had a collection of dinosaur toys and stuffed animals that he kept in his room.

"Oh, well I guess you have to wait for tomorrow or until they come home." I said.

He nodded and looked at the TV and then back at me. "Ivy?" he asked timidly. I turned my head and he continued. "You don't think Gale will steal Mommy away right?"

"I," I started. But that was exactly what I was thinking. I knew it was just paranoia. And I couldn't let Pane know that, especially since I was pretty sure nothing was going to happen. "I don't think he will. Mom loves Daddy a lot. And she loves us a lot, and we're the Mellarks. Gale can never change that."

Pane smiled a little and said "Yah, she does love Daddy. She's always hugging him and giving him the best piece of chicken."

I laughed. "Yah it's true. Even when it's like, her birthday or something."

Pane chuckled. "I think I wanna start going out with Mommy more to go hunting. I still want to go to the bakery, but I dunno, I want to try something new."

"Actually, I was thinking of asking Dad if I could work at the bakery", I said. "Like, a paid job. He only has 3 employees and you, so it could work. Right?"

"Really? You're going to come back to the bakery?" Pane asked happily. "But I thought you hated being there with me!"

A year ago before Pane started helping Dad at the shop, I always went. I loved icing and decorating cakes and cookies, and I wasn't bad at the baking part either. But then Pane went, and Dad barely paid any attention to me, and I had to teach Pane all the easy things which was SO boring, so I stopped.

But now? Pane already knew what to do, and he was growing up, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Then again maybe it would, but if Dad started paying me at least I'd get something out of it.

"Yah, really. I miss the smell of royal icing on my hands. Now they just smell like the woods." I told Pane.

"Yah you do" Pane said crinkling his nose.

"Get outta here!" I said and pushed his shoulder.

We laughed and I picked up the remote and flipped through channels until I found a dinosaur special on. He leaned his head on my shoulder as we watched, until somehow we both drifted into sleep.


	20. Chapter 20: Gale

"Katniss? Peeta? What are you doing here?" I asked as all three of us sat down on the couch.

Katniss held Peeta's hands in both of hers on her lap. I couldn't believe she was here. Talking to me. Finally!

They looked at each other, and Katniss said "Well we had a family meeting today, and it seemed that everyone agreed to meeting you."

"Really? That's amazing!" I exclaimed. But they didn't look so excited.

"Well actually," Peeta said, "we were planning on inviting you over on Sunday to see us. But, we just found out Rory's birthday is on Saturday, and so is our son's, so you'll be seeing the family...earlier than we anticipated. And it's Wednesday, so two days to be exact."

"Oh, I actually found out about that today too," I said looking down. "So what do you want to do?"

Katniss sighed and said "Well Pane is busy tomorrow, and Peeta and I have plans on Friday which we can't get out of, so we really won't be able to see you until Saturday. But of course, you need to go to the festival for Rory, so we were hoping that maybe you would wait to have a serious conversation with us. We really don't want to let Pane have a difficult birthday."

"So, we'd all just ignore the elephant in the room? And wait until Sunday to talk about it? I- I don't know if I can do that Katniss. Honestly it's hard for me not to talk to you about it all right now."

Katniss set her jaw and spoke. "Well you're going to have to, Gale. Our kids are what comes first. And it's supposed to be a special day for Pane- so I beg of you, just stay quiet and stick to small talk, please."

"Listen Gale," Peeta said more calmly. "Now our daughter Ivy is very- outspoken. She's going to be asking you questions about everything and will want to confront you- but we can trust that you'll wait until a better time for Pane to talk?"

They both looked at me uber determined. They were set in stone on this, and there was nothing I could do. I didn't really see how awkward small talk was better than me apologizing, but it's what they wanted. "Alright." I finally said. "But I need to say something to both of you too, alone."

"Gale, we-" Katniss started.

"Please," I pleaded to her. She stopped and let me go on. "I just need to say I never meant to hurt you. Or anyone in your life. But it felt like I did, and I thought I was standing in the way of Peeta, which is why I left and never contacted you. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." I told them.

Katniss nodded and said "I'm sure you are Gale. But we'll talk more on Sunday."

There was a silence in the room for a long time. I sat there with my childhood best friend and her husband, my childhood rival. Things were a lot different than what teenage Gale expected them to be. But that was okay.


	21. Chapter 21: Ivy

I woke up to Dad shaking my arm a little and saying "Ivy! Wake up!"

I was a little confused, what was he doing in my room? But I picked up my head and opened my eyes. I was in the living room on the couch, and Pane was leaning on me, fast asleep. I could see the sun rising through the window- it must've been like, 5:30 in the morning.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"Come on, go to your room and go sleep" Dad said. He started to pick up Pane, and Pane's eyes opened, but he let Dad carry him and he leaned his head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Where were you? And Mom?" I asked as I started to get up.

"Mom's in our room sleeping- I'm going to work soon, you should head upstairs," he said as he began his journey to Pane's room.

"But where were you? You guys left in the middle of the night!" I said. I was a little more awake now- and did he still not think I knew?

I followed Dad upstairs and waited for him to put Pane in his bed. He came out of his room and I looked at him and said "Are you not going to tell me? Seriously?"

Dad looked toward his room- probably wishing Mom was up, but sighed and said "We just needed to talk. We're probably going to have to meet Gale a little earlier than planned."

"What do you mean? Like how early?" I asked.

"His brother's birthday is on Saturday, and he'll be at the festival" he told me.

"What? So he'll be sitting at the table with us? That's great!" I said. We'll meet Gale a whole day earlier and get this over with?

"No, it is not. And listen to me Ivy, we can meet him and talk, but not about our situation yet. Do not pound him, we want this to be a special day for Pane."

"But Dad how do you expect me to just ignore him- he practically ruined Mom's-"

"He did not do anything, okay? And your Mom is going to talk to you more about this tomorrow, but you will respect our wishes and behave on Saturday, right?"

"Pfft," I sighed sarcastically, "yah sure I'll try". I started to walk to my room- I can't believe we were going to see Gale but just completely ignore what he came here for. How was that solving anything?

"Hey, do not talk to me like that. I am your father and I don't appreciate that attitude."

"Well let's hope Gale appreciates it more than you do," I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" he asked and walked towards me.

"Nothing!" I said and closed my bedroom door loudly behind me.

I can't believe they thought they could do that- just silence everyone to avoid a little talk that was inevitable. I was definitely not going to do that- it's not like it would actually ruin Pane's day if we talked about it. If Gale was as good as Dad said he was maybe it might make his day.

But Mom was going to talk to me about it tomorrow. That's what Dad said at least. Ugh, I dreaded that conversation. But I'll give them what they wanted to hear I guess, and just save the real talk for Saturday. I wasn't going to delay this anymore.


	22. Chapter 22: Gale

"So, what did Katniss and Peeta want to talk to you about?" Rory asked as he poured me some coffee. Just as I suspected, I got no sleep.

"Well, they told me the same thing you did. That we'd be sitting at their table at the big birthday festival thing. But that I was only allowed to make small talk- I have to wait till' Sunday to really talk to them." I swirled my coffee around in my cup. I don't know how I was supposed to pretend to be fine with how we were.

"Oh. Well hey, that might be okay. Less drama for the party. And it's a lot of fun, trust me. Did you bring a suit?"

"Yah I guess. It's formal?" I asked.

"Yup," Rory said, "it's not like tuxedo formal but it's nice suit formal. And the food- and the cake- oof, the cake Peeta makes is delicious."

"Hmm. Well I didn't bring a suit, but I can get one today or tomorrow." I told him.

"Oh no, that's okay, you can just wear one of mine. We're around the same size, right?"

"Oh, yah, yah I guess", I said and sipped some coffee. I looked down at my feet.

Rory had been leaning on the counter but now came and sat down next to me at the table. "You seem really distracted, Gale. The whole time you've been here you've just been worrying about the Mellarks, you know? It kinda...it kinda sucks, man" Rory said.

I stopped playing with my coffee and looked at Rory. He was looking me directly in the eyes, trying his best to be expressionless. But I knew from Angela what it meant to him that I was here.

I looked for my words before I spoke. "Oh. Yah, I guess I kind of have been. It's just- this thing, this fight, has been going on for so long I'm just desperate to end it. And things keep getting in the way. But Saturday's your day, and you're my brother. So it's a good thing the Mellarks only want small talk- because I promise I'll make the day about you, and Angela. I'm sorry man."

Now he was looked down and nodded. "It's okay-I'm just, I'm glad you're here is all." he said.

A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. Then Rory looked up and asked "Hey, I'm off work today, how bout' we go do something?".

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"I dunno, something fun. How about we go by the lake? They made it sort of into a leisure spot, it's really nice there- and hey, Delly's shop is on the way!"

"Delly's shop? What kind of place is it?" I asked. I had no idea Delly had a shop- oh gosh. This whole time, she'd been helping me figure out what to do with Peeta, doing everything for me, I didn't didn't even have the courtesy of asking how and what she was doing.

"It's an ice cream shop- it's amazing, she has her own secret recipe. She just bought the place next door so the restaurant part is opening too. Last I heard they were thinking of expanding the ice cream shop all the way down to District 11- making it some sort of franchise food place or something" Rory told me.

So after we got ready, me and Rory headed down to the lake.

Town had expanded and there were more streets leading up to the lake then there were when I was a kid. There were tons of new shops and houses, and even a fire station we passed on the way.

"This is it," Rory finally said. We stopped at a brick building with a sign that said "Brrrzar" in blue letters, and walked in. A few people were eating cones at the tables, and there was a young boy behind the counter wiping off tables. Rory approached him and said "Hey, is Delly in?"

The boy nodded and went to the back to get her, and wearing a blue hat and apron, out came Delly.

"Hey!" she exclaimed when she saw us, "good to see you guys! What'll you be having?"

"Uh, just plain vanilla for me. Gale?" he asked.

I looked at the menu board and said "Uh, how bout' mint? And also do you have a sec Delly?"

"Coming right up. And sure Gale, what's up?" She pulled me into the back room and let me speak.

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out with everything and going out of your way. You didn't need to do that. And also, I'm really sorry for not asking how you were doing, and what you were up to- Rory and everyone else seems to like it," I explained to her.

"Aw- thank you Gale! And really, it was no trouble. I live for that kind of stuff. So go eat your ice cream." She hugged me and following her direction, I went to enjoy my dessert.

After we finished our ice cream- which was amazing, me and Rory headed towards the was the same lake I used to go to to hunt for my family, the same one I went to to escape from watching Katniss in the Hunger Games, the same one I brought all the survivors of District 12 to. So many bad memories were associated with this lake, but I saw something different when we arrived.

There were lawn chairs all over the place, families sunbathing, and even a few kids learning how to swim. There was no sign of the old broken down cabins. Instead, there were a few shops that sold hats or necklaces. Couples lounged and groups of teens hung around the water.

I realized then how much I had missed. Not just of Katniss' life, of everything. My old home was completely different. People I used to know had jobs, had kids. My little brother was engaged. But I couldn't go back and redo it, I just had to be happy that District 12 was thriving.

Clementine was right. This trip was amazing.


	23. Chapter 23: Ivy

The second time I woke up that day went better than the first. Since Dad told me the news, I knew what to expect when Mom called me down for breakfast. Pane was tearing apart the couch looking for a dinosaur, and Mom was cooking.

"Ivy, Pane? Come sit at the table please," Mom called to us. I helped Pane put the couch cushions back in order and then followed him to the dining room. A minute or so into us eating, Mom put her fork down and said, "So guys, Dad wanted me to talk to you guys about something".

I looked up from my plate, but Pane kept plowing through. Mom sighed and said "I know we said we'd meet Gale on Sunday, but Rory's birthday is on Saturday, which means he'll be at the festival."

Now Pane looked up. "But that's my birthday!" he exclaimed immediately.

"I know, honey. That's why we've decided that on Saturday when we see him, we're going to wait to talk about the serious things and try to have a good time. Only small talk aloud okay? We want you to have a good day" she told him.

He stared at her for a few seconds and then relaxed and said "Okay, only if you guys don't fight. When you guys fight it kills the fun". He got back to eating. He barely even cared!

Mom turned her attention to me. "Now Ivy, Dad told me what you said to him yesterday, and that you weren't too pleased. Firstly, you need to watch your attitude around him- we are both in charge. And secondly, no behavior around Gale that will bring up serious conversation is wanted- alright?" she said sternly. She was giving me the look that said " _you don't know what I've been willing to do in the past_ " that scared the hell out of me. But also, I didn't like her plan. But she didn't have to know that!

I looked up and took a big breath as if I was thinking. Then I looked at her and said "You can tell Dad I'm sorry about that. It was early and I was angry and I had just woken up- but of course I get it. Just small talk."

She looked at me a little suspiciously, but I held my own until her face softened. Then she said "You can tell Dad yourself. He needs some help with the cake for the festival and Pane can't see it. Can you go down to the bakery and help him?" she asked.

Oh, great. Now I have to pretend I'm sorry to Dad, who's way harder to lie to than Mom. But she thought I was fine, so I couldn't say no. "Yah, sure I can do that" I said and picked back up my fork.

I tried to have a slow breakfast, but eventually it ended. Mom braided my hair, I got dressed, and went down to the bakery. I entered through the front and found Dad talking to Uncle Haymitch. When they saw me come in, Dad lowered his voice and shushed Uncle Haymitch.

Uncle Haymitch turned and saw me. "What, does she not know? She'll find out soon enough", he said.

"Yes, yes she knows. But I'm done discussing this alright? You will play nice tomorrow, right?" Dad asked him.

So he was filling him in on the Gale situation, huh? Haymitch always joined us at the festival since he was family.

"Well I've got no beef with him! I'll play nice, I don't have anything mean to say, but why aren't you getting rid of the tension and just talking about it for ten minutes? Ivy, what do you think? Shouldn't they just talk to Gale during the party?" he turned to me.

Here we go. I did my same move as before. "Actually I did think that, but I've been thinking and I don't know, Daddy is right." I threw in a 'Daddy' for good measure, he loved when I still called him that. And I usually do it half the time. "It might be a little awkward, but the day is about Pane. And whoever else's birthday it is. I bet we can wait until Sunday" I said, trying to sound confident.

Uncle Haymitch threw up his hands and said, "Alright, alright. It's your decision, I'll stay out of it. See you guys then", he said. He grabbed his stuff and left. Once he was out the door. Dad sighed a little and went back to the kitchen. I followed him to the ovens and put on an apron.

"So you're going to help with the cake?" Dad asked as he pulled out a tub of icing.

"Yah. Pane can't, and it's been awhile." We were both quiet for a minute, pulling cake out of the oven and getting our supplies out to ice the cakes. Then, I spoke out "Sorry about getting angry last night. I had just woken up, and-"

"Hey, it's alright. I'm glad you came around" he said. He kissed my hair as we walked past me to sit down. "Besides, you're a teenager. Yes you have an attitude, but you're still my princess" he smiled at me.

Ugh. I had the best Dad ever and here I was lying to him. But it's not my fault he and Mom made ridiculous rules! Haymitch was right, it'd take 10 minutes to talk about it, and then we wouldn't deal with awkward silences the whole night. So I powered through Dad's dad-ness.

I grabbed some tools and started to work on a tier of cake. Saturday was coming fast, but I was sure that confronting Gale was the right thing to do. Everyone else would just have to get on board with the idea.


	24. Chapter 24: Gale

I was clearly nervous. It took three tries to tie my tie. Rory's suit was a little snug, but it fit for the most part. The festival started in 30 minutes. 30 minutes until a censored night with the Mellarks. Fun.

I went down stairs and found Angela and Rory ready to go, Angela with the gift from us in hand, Rory with a huge smile on his face. When he was younger, he hated his birthday, we all did. But now that things were different, and since we didn't have the Hunger Games anymore, I guess a lot of people celebrated them a lot more often.

"You ready to go?" Rory asked me. He was tying up his shoes, anxious to get to the party. "We're gonna be late!" he exclaimed.

"Let's go, then," Angela said. We followed her through the door and she led us downtown to city hall.

We saw a few other people headed towards it too, dressed in summer colors and wearing suits. When we approached city hall, we saw a big banner that said "Happy Birthday July," and underneath a poster with the names of everyone who helped out. Peeta's was the third one on the list.

We went inside and found ourselves in a big room with tables and place cards everywhere. There were streamers hanging from the walls and a dance floor off to the side with colorful lights being shined on it. There was a DJ in the corner and a buffet in the back of the room.

"So where are we sitting?" I asked Angela and Rory. Rory proudly pointed at a grand table right in the center of the room. It had food from the buffet table on it, so we didn't have to get up, and it was even roped off from the rest of the tables. It was clearly the most special place in the room.

Rory acted like a boy and ran towards it, with Angela laughing and pulling me along to follow him. As we got closer, all but four seats at the table were taken. That meant the Mellarks were there…

I saw Katniss listening to her son who was telling a story or something. He was at the head of the table, and she was next to him. On her other side was an empty seat. She was listening to something he was saying, and across the table from Katniss on the other side of her son was Haymitch Abernathy, Victor and Mentor of Katniss. And next to him was a mini-Katniss, her daughter.

Rory went to sit next to Katniss' daughter, Angela next to him. The other birthday guest was at the head of the table, his wife next to him. The only seat left open was next to the empty chair which I assumed was for Peeta. I was so close to Katniss.

When the family saw me come around the table katniss stood up and shook my hands. "Gale!" she said, "I'd like you to meet my pride and joys, Ivy," she said as moved her hand toward her daughter, "and Pane, the birthday boy. And of course, you remember Haymitch"

Pane, who again was JUST like Peeta when he was 8, smiled widely and waved to me. Ivy glanced upward, nodded, and then looked back down. Huh. Cold greeting.

Haymitch however, stood up and shook my hand. I spoke to him often during the war, when Katniss wasn't in good condition and when we tried to rescue Peeta. He was a harsh guy, but he usually had good intentions.

"Haymitch- so nice to see you again. I didn't expect you to be here" I told him.

"Good to see you too. 12 missed you," he said and sat back down. I thought I heard Ivy snort sarcastically under her breath.

"And you guys know Rory and Angela," Katniss said to her kid. She sat back down, and so did I.

"We're the Quinns", the other birthday guest said. "Robert, and my wife Margaret", he said. I shook their hands.

"So how old are the guests of honor turning this year?" Margaret asked. "Robert's *47* today" she said in a whisper.

Rory laughed and said "37th birthday. I still got a few prime years left" he said proudly.

We turned to Pane, who said prouder than anyone else "I'm eight!"

Katniss smiled and said "Yah, it's a big year for him, huh?"

The whole table laughed, except for Ivy, who I noticed had been staring at me uncomfortably the whole time. I glanced at her every few minutes while we all talked, but her gaze never wavered.

Robert turned towards me and said "So, I don't believe I've seen you around. Are you from out of town?"

"Yes, I used to live here but I've been in District 2 for the last 20-so years" I explained to him.

"Ah, is it nice there?" Robert asked.

Before I had a chance to answer, Ivy, still glaring at me, said "It must be real nice for him to abandon his home after the Victors War".

Whoah. Where did that come from? Did they not tell her we weren't talking about this? Haymitch raised his eyebrows and shared a look with Katniss.

Trying to get past that awkward moment, I said to Robert "It is actually- after the war, the district commended me for doing a good job and offered me a position on their council. It's really great." I told him.

Ivy furrowed her brows and said "Since when is being 'good at war' a compliment?" she said. This girl was sassy.

"Ivy!" Katniss scolded her. I could feel the air getting thicker, the tension rising. Rory looked at me from across the table and gave me a puzzled look. I just shrugged back- I wasn't doing anything!

The table was silent for a beat, Ivy glaring, Haymitch sharing looks with Katniss, and the Quinns pretending this wasn't awkward. I was going to say something, but was saved when I saw Peeta coming to the table.

"Hey!" he waved to everyone as he came to the table. He was still wearing his bakers coat. He kissed Katniss on the lips and said "you look beautiful." She smiled and he put his hands on her shoulders. He noticed me next to his seat and said "Gale, good to see you." I nodded politely back.

He said hello to the Quinns and to Angela and Rory, and then said "Hmm? Am I forgetting something?" and looked towards Pane. He got a huge smile on his face, and Pane got up and tackled him in a hug as Peeta said "Happy Birthday!"

Now Ivy wasn't staring at me, she was paying attention to Peeta. After Pane and him embraced, everyone watching because it was so adorable, Peeta looked at Ivy and said "And Ivy, stand up, let me see," and with an anxious look stood and took a step back. It's the first time I noticed her dress.

The dress was magical, it looked like Katniss' old ones. It was mostly pink, but with yellow and red and orange colors that shimmered somehow when she moved.

"Oh, just beautiful!" He said and hugged her.

She smiled and said "You really think so? Thanks Daddy," and kissed him on the cheek.

Katniss, who smiled proudly turned to the table and said "she made it herself, the design and execution and everything, isn't that amazing?"

Wow, that was. 14 and making a dress? The Quinns commended her on it, as well as Rory and Angela. She took the compliments gracefully and sweetly. Then I told said "It''s very impressive".

She faced me and her smile fell. "Thanks," she said flatly. She quickly sat down, Peeta now taking his seat across from me.

While the table picked up light conversation again, Katniss leaned over and told Peeta something quietly. He looked surprised and raised his eyebrows at Ivy, who rolled her eyes whenever I spoke. I glanced at her more frequently now, and she noticed.

"Quit staring at me!" Ivy suddenly outburst.

She was actually staring at me way more than me her, but I didn't know what to do. Stuttering a bit, I said "Oh, um" I glanced at Peeta and Katniss. "I'm-I'm sorry I didn't mean to." The table was silent.

Ivy smirked and narrowed her eyes. "So you'll apologize for that? Anything else you want to apologize for?" She gave me and her parents an uncomfortable glare.

"Ivy!" Katniss and Peeta exclaimed at the same time. What was happening?


	25. Chapter 25: Ivy

As much as I loved making Gale uncomfortable with my menacing stare, I couldn't help seeing Pane and Dad hug when he came by. I didn't think much of Gale so far, but I think my comments about being 'good at war' were good. Who says that anyway? Some sadistic weirdo?

Dad turned to me after him and Pane were done and said "And Ivy, stand up, let me see!". I had been working up until the last minute to finish my dress for the festival, and I had. I thought it was pretty good, not nearly as fiery as Mom's old dress, but good for a 14 year old.

"Oh, just beautiful!" he said looking proud.

"You really think so?" I said. "Thanks Daddy!" I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

I felt so good in the dress that I almost forgot Gale was there until he said "It's very impressive." Did I ask for his input? Couldn't he take a hint?

"Thanks," I told him half heartedly. I really didn't care for his opinion.

Dad and I sat down and we started talking about Angela being engaged or whatever. I was busy staring at Gale, but soon, he started to stare back. No no no, he was NOT going to try to play this game. I didn't care who I interrupted but I burst out "Quit staring at me!".

I felt all eyes on me. Gale turned red and got a really stupid look on his face. He started to stutter, saying "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry".

I thought of something to say quickly. "So you'll apologize for that? Anything else you want to apologize for?". I looked at him and at my parents, hoping they knew what I was trying to do. I heard Haymitch stifle a laugh next to me.

"Ivy!" my parents burst out.

"Mom are we actually not going to talk about this? It'll take like 10 minutes and then we can decide which side Gale is actually on!" I told her.

"Hey, what did I say about your attitude? You promised you'd behave yourself today," Dad said sternly.

"Well I don't really care. I am not going to sit here under ridiculous rules and let Gale have a good time without some explanation!" I shouted back at him.

Suddenly I heard sniffling. I looked over and saw Pane obviously trying not to cry. I rolled my eyes, this wasn't my fault. Mom noticed to and took Panes hand and pulled him onto her lap.

"Ivy this day is not about you. This is about Pane, and Rory, and even Robert. Please, stop." Mom told me.

"I didn't make him cry! If we just talked about it calmly for 10 minutes we could've gotten through this but no. That's not what 'we' decided." I said.

Gale and the rest of the table was uncomfortably quiet. The tension was high now. Dad was about to say something, but Haymitch went first.

"She's right. Just talk about it, no avoiding it now," he said casually. I took a deep breath and waited for their response. But they didn't say anything, and Pane was still sniffling in Mom's lap.

"It's fine. I can say what I want to say now. I think it'll help," Gale said calmly. The table was still quiet.

"Uh, well we're just going to go say hi to a few people" Robert Quinn said. Him and his wife got up and left.

Then Angela got up and said "yah I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

"Uh-I'll go with you?" Rory said. Haymitch with no words got up and followed behind him, leaving us alone to talk. Finally.

"Um, I guess I'll just start. First of all, I want to apologize to Ivy, for scaring you in the woods last week. I thought- you just look so much like Katniss. And to you Katniss, I never should of kept you out of my life. You know you were my closest friend and how much I loved you. I was a stupid kid, and that clearly hasn't changed much in the last 20 years. But I want that to change. And Peeta, thank you for taking care of her and being way more understanding than I've ever been. I'm sorry for everything you guys had to see when you were 16, you didn't deserve it, but you did an amazing job." Gale took a breath and turned to face me now. "To you Ivy, and to Pane, I just want you to know, I never wanted to hurt your parents, not at all, I'm sorry if you think I did. But I swear, I- I would've even taken out more tesserae for Katniss if I could've. I would still do it today. And I understand you might blame me for taking your Aunt Prim- who of course, I never meant to hurt and I'm sorry I did- but I'd like to make that up to you by being in your lives. By being someone- like, like an uncle if you'd let me. Because I missed out on too much of Katniss' life. And, I think that's all I have to say," Gale said.

I thought about that. He would've taken out tesserae. I thought back to learning about the Hunger Games in school, and remembered tesserae was a food supply that put your name in more times for the Games. That's pretty serious. And Gale, he wanted to help my parents.

Ugh. I can't believe he said all the right things. I really wanted to hate him.

Mom was the first to speak. "Thank you so much Gale. And it will take a lot of getting used to, but I really appreciate that."

Dad nodded and looked at me and Pane. "Ivy? Pane? What do you think?"

Pane sat back in Mom's lap, no tears from his eyes. "That was a good apology. Thank you sir", he told Gale.

Everyone looked at me. "I mean, hey I don't want to like it," I took a deep breath and said "but okay, okay fine. If you really mean to help, then what can I say?"

Gale smiled and said "Okay, good. That's great."

But something was missing. I still needed to say something. "But I need to say something", I said what I was thinking. "I'm sorry for being a bitc-" I stopped myself when my parents eyes got wide and they looked at Pane. "I mean jerk. I'm sorry for being a jerk. And for messing up Pane's birthday for a little while. I should've given you more of a chance."

Gale nodded forgivingly. Dad sighed and said "Well you were aggressive but overall I think you were right, we should've talked about it. But still watch your attitude Ivy."

"Yah, sure," I told him.

"Can we party now?" Pane asked innocently, out of no where.

We all laughed and Mom said "Of course we can honey. Happy Birthday!"


	26. Chapter 26: Gale

Phew. I did it. The Mellarks liked and forgave me, and I finally put the past behind me. Clementine would be so proud.

Ivy was aggressive, understandably, but I was relieved I got everything off my chest. And my plans with them were still on for tomorrow, where I would actually get to know their family.

After our talk, we all went onto the dance floor together, talked, ate, and opened presents. Rory loved our present to him- a high quality camera. He always wanted to take pictures when he was younger, but never could. Angela also made her wedding announcements, which everyone was ecstatic about.

Things were looking good. I'd go home in a week, and I decided I want to propose to Clementine. She made all these wonderful things happen in my life, and I wanted that forever. Also, if my little brother could do it, I could too.

And I would come to 12 more often now. I would try to become family with the Mellarks. For the first time in my life, things were really really looking up.


	27. Chapter 27: Ivy

The day was way better than expected. Pane gave me and Uncle Haymitch the biggest hug when he got the magic kit- he just loved it! And Uncle Haymitch was right from the beginning- this blew over fast.

Gale was nicer than I thought. He clearly loved my family even though he didn't know us, which was admirable. We made plans to get to know each other, which was exciting for Mom and Dad.

And I was going to ask Dad if I could start working at the bakery tomorrow!

We got home late, Dad carrying a very sleepy Pane in his arms. I told my parents I loved them, which I did, and went to my room to stare at the painting on the wall. It sure had been a wild birthday for Pane.

I wondered what mine would be like...


End file.
